For the Song of the Sparrow
by Clare Mansfield
Summary: Six months have past since the adventure aboard the Black Pearl. Will and Elizabeth approach their wedding day, an unexpected visitor arrives. When a body is found in the Governor’s household Eizabeth follows a dangerous path to save Will from the gallows
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Six months have past since the last adventure aboard the Black Pearl. As Will and Elizabeth approach their wedding day, an unexpected but not unwelcome visitor arrives…and when a dead body is found laying at the bottom of the stairs in the Governor's household, Elizabeth finds herself following an uncertain and dangerous path to clear Will's name of murder and save him from the gallows.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the POTC characters (however much I wish I owned Johnny Depp). However, the story is all my own and stems from deep inside my imagination.

Pairings: W/E, J? ...I guess you'll just have to wait and see evil cackle (No Slash)

Feedback: Reviews make me insanely happy! If you like it, please tell me…and if you don't, well tell me too! Reviews are the best part about submitting to this website. So please, if you read it, just hit the submit review button!

Now…all that remains is for you to sit back, suspend your disbelief and to enjoy!

"Again!" Elizabeth demanded sweeping her hair from her eyes as she clamped a hand over the scrape on her arm that had began to glow an angry red. Will took a step back, panting heavily as he lowered his sword.

"But you're hurt," he said, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. "Don't you think we should stop for today?"

"I'm fine," Elizabeth insisted, pushing up the sleeves of the billowing shirt that she insisted on wearing for practice. Wiping her clammy hands on her breeches she inhaled deeply before continuing, "You promised you would teach me properly."

"I am." Will took a step towards her, grasping her hand in his before raising it gently to his lips, "I just don't want to hurt you."

Elizabeth sighed impatiently. Was it possible that she thought Will could care too much? Ever since their antics at sea she had been quite adamant on learning how to defend herself with a sword. Will had tried to explain that it was probably a pointless task; how likely was it that they would ever be in a situation like that again? But she had this way about her that made it impossible for him to deny her anything. It could be because he loved her so, and he could refuse her nothing when she held his hand close to her chest and smiled so the angels wept. That…or the dangerous combination of childish petulance mixed with the volatile temperament of a passionate and obstinate woman that made her such a beautiful yet infuriating creature.

"You won't," she said, her eyes flashing with the determination that she would only get when she felt defeated.

Will smiled absently, mocking her mildly as he resumed his stance, "Very well…en gardé!"

Elizabeth mimicked his form, her legs slightly apart as she turned her body away from his; both legs bent slightly as she extended her arm to point the blade.

"Now I want you to fight fair this time!" She smiled sweetly before making her first move towards him, only to be parried expertly. Will took a step back to adjust his stance once more before flicking the blade forward, aiming high for the shoulder. But Elizabeth was ready and with a twist of the wrist she brought her blade down across his, lowering it so it missed its target.

"Good!" Will said. His praise warmed her and before giving him a chance to attack she moved forward, her combination rapidly growing faster as she advanced. Will managed to twist around, changing sides so it was he forcing her back into the corner with his strokes. But she had anticipated this and instead of finding herself back pressed against the forge wall, again and again she struck…one step, then two before with an intimidating fury she had covered nearly the entire ground of the forge.

Will was struggling to defend himself; her strokes seemed unnaturally fast for a beginner and just as he was contemplating resorting to the dagger in his boot he stumbled over the anvil and down into the hay.

Blade out of hand, every swordsman's nightmare, he reached forward to grasp it, but before her could it was kicked from him and he found as he looked up Elizabeth standing over him, her hair tumbling in great waves across her face as she pointed the sword at his throat.

"Better?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow as she held out her hand. He took it and, after being pulled swiftly to his feet, he moved to place the swords back where they should hang before replying,

"Much…why didn't you fight like that before?" Elizabeth shrugged; taking the scarf she had been wearing about her neck and tying up her hair.

"I think I just needed a little provocation." Will smiled, gulping down the water before handing her the flask.

"Well let's just hope that any pirate you meet does the same."

Elizabeth sat down on a stool by the doorway, watching as Will opened and closed the bellows, sending a much needed burst to the fire that had began to die in the kiln.

"Well…" she began slowly, hitching her knees under her chest so the stool balanced back precariously against the wall, "We know of at least one."

Will stopped, placing a metal rod amongst the cinders as he turned his eyes towards her. Elizabeth knew that any mention of Jack caused Will pain. It had been six months since they had seen him last, toppling backwards off of the high wall of the fort and down into the sea in true Jack Sparrow style. But ever since that day Norrington had been pursuing him relentlessly, and however much they believed in Jack's uncanny skill at getting himself out of even the most dangerous predicaments, the determination that Norrington showed worried them both.

But for Will it was different; she understood that. However hard it was for her to accept that anyone could ever seriously claim to know the real Jack Sparrow; she knew that Will cared for him a great deal. They had grown close during their adventures together and she knew that he often saw him as way of better knowing what kind of man his father was.

"He'll be alright…" Elizabeth began softly, rising to her feet and grabbing Will's hat from the side. She placed it on her head and began to walk towards Will with a familiar, almost drunken swagger. He smiled despite himself at the way she flayed her arms around her, her voice lowered as she dipped her legs, leaning back on the back one as she imitated, "Because you've forgotten one important thing mate…he's Captain Jack Sparrow."

"How could I forget that?" Will laughed, pulling the rod from the fire before starting to hammer it into shape. Elizabeth watched as the sparks flew from the red hot metal, and down onto the floor and she barely heard Will as he rose his voice above the clamouring of the metal.

"So where did you tell your father you were this afternoon?"

Elizabeth took off the hat she had adopted for her impression before replying, "Gone to town for another dress fitting…" She groaned as she thought of the way her legs ached as she was forced to stand for hour upon hour as yards of fabric were trimmed and pinned in preparation for the final fit of her wedding gown. But it wasn't only the dress makers…the florists, the musicians; the cake…each day seemed to be a never ending procession of petty engagements with women she didn't care for as they took great zeal in arranging the happiest day of her life. She assumed this was out of pity more than genuine interest; arranging the wedding for the poor, young girl who didn't have a mother to do these things for her.

"I just wish we didn't have to go through this Will…all this fuss of a wedding…none of it matters…" She sighed as he dropped the rod into the cold water, leaving it to hiss incessantly as he wiped his oily hands on a rag. She felt the way he moved hesitantly towards her as he pressed a nervous hand to her cheek.

"I know…I know…But it's just the way things are. The way things have to be…"

"All I care about," Elizabeth began, taking his hands from where they rested on his shoulders and slipping them down to her waist. She saw him blush as she did so and as she felt her body sway towards his, longing to be held against it, she continued, "All I care about is that you and I are married. I don't care about any of it…" She felt her eyes begin to close as she felt his hot breath against her face, and as she felt Will pull away, his hands moving from her hips she struggled to repress the hot disappointment that flushed angrily in her face. It frustrated her deeply how she was the one who craved his touch; the absolute antithesis of the blushing bride, whilst he was the one that pulled away.

"You should go now," he stammered nervously, retreating back to his place beside the kiln. "Your father will be back soon and will wonder where you are."

She nodded in agreement…she knew he was right. Yet as she closed the forge doors behind her, sliding the lock back into the latch she couldn't help but keenly feel the desire in the pit her stomach that surged so hotly whenever she was with him, dissolve as quickly as he inspired it. Thank goodness she didn't have to wait for much longer. Thank goodness the wedding was only two days away.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews so far! Especially from those who reviewed before! It really took the win dout of me that they deleted the story, along with all my lovely reviews...

* * *

"Da da da da da…"

The soft, sultry breeze seemed to catch the tune as it left his lips, absently throwing it away into the distance. He lifted his eyes for a moment to take in the view. It was fine a day. The wind, although softly dying now and again, provided a constant push that filled the sails, guiding the Pearl seamlessly across the dead calm sea. The sun hung low in the sky, casting a deep orange haze over the ship so it seemed to glow in the dusk.

"And really bad eggs…"

He turned his eyes back to the task in hand and as he held the sleeve of the crimson jacket that was folded in his lap, he cursed who ever it was that suggested her sew more lace to the sleeve. As he pushed the needle once more into the think fabric a thought crossed his mind. Maybe it had been his?

"Drink up me hearties, yo ho!"

Sitting up here in the crows nest her could see for miles around. Peace that's what he needed…and as peered down at the deck bellow he could see the crew scurrying around, busily ignoring the sights that lay all around them. It was too much, looking down from such a height, and Jack slowly closed his eyes as he felt his head rest back against the timber. It wasn't so much that he was frightened of heights, just the combination of the height and the heat did something to his brain.

He saw Ana Maria at the helm, safely steering the ship whilst barking orders at the crew. He smiled…she was the only other in this world that he trusted with the Pearl. He knew she couldn't ever completely understand…but she got closest to the affection that Jack felt. There had been a time when he had become peculiarly possessive, not allowing anyone else to steer her and he would spend hours at the helm. Gibbs had convinced him that it wasn't healthy; a Captain so exhausted was no Captain at all. And he wouldn't stand for the murmurs of concern amongst the crew. So he had resigned himself to accept the fact however much he adored the Pearl, he wasn't humanly able to do everything all of the time.

Jack pushed the needle through the velvet once more and it broke through the skin in his finger. He cursed, standing unsteadily to his feet to throw the jacket down over the side of the crows nest. He watched it barely miss Cotton and as he turned his head up to see Jack far above him, he heard the parrot squawk,

"Argh! Kill the whelp!"

Jack winced, cocking a disapproving eyebrow before turning around too quickly. This was perfect…now he would have to climb all the way down to get it. But just as he was contemplating the best way to simultaneously hitch his leg over the timber, whilst hanging onto his hat, he heard Ana Maria cry from below,

"Land ahoy!"

At once he spun round, feeling in the pockets of his salt stiff jacket for his spy glass. As he raised it to his eye he spied, not too far off in the distance, a thin speck of land punctuating the horizon.

"How the hell did you see that?" Jack barked down as he descended, one foot missing the rigging completely as he swung momentarily out of control. With feet once again (somewhat) firmly planted on the deck, he made his way to the helm. Automatically she stepped aside, watching the way Jack's eyes hungrily scanned the wheel as he approached.

"Eye's like a hawk, Cap'n!" Jack turned his eyes to his first mate, catching her wily half smile.

"So we set down anchor…go ashore at dawn?"

Jack studied the sky line for a moment, before taking a step back, taking Ana Maria's hands in his and pressing them to the wheel.

"Nay…it must be tonight…we go ashore tonight…"

"But Cap'n…" He stopped and turned around, waiting for her to continue. "Don't you want to bring her in?" Jack surveyed the scene before flashing her his golden smile.

"I'm sure you can handle it…" He paused, shaking the crimson jacket in her direction, "I've got me a wedding to go to."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews so far…I had over 200 reviews before that have all gone! But every cloud has a silver lining…and now new readers can read it. But thank you to those who have found their way back to the story (I love you!) xxx

* * *

"Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth raised her eyes from the mirror into which she had been absently staring into for more time than she cared to recollect; hearing her father's voice call softly from the other side of the door. This was it, she thought, slowly rising to her feet, tying the cord of her dressing gown tightly around her waist before moving towards the doorway. This, to all intents and purposes, was her last night as a child; her last night where she would truly be her father's daughter and his girl alone. As she opened the door she read the sadness in his face that was mimicked in her own, and as she ushered him in he tried his best to hide it as he said,

"I see you were just retiring…probably for the best." He managed a smile that was warm but devoid of true happiness. "We've got a busy day ahead of us tomorrow."

"It's okay," Elizabeth began quietly, moving towards her father and taking his hand in hers, "It is okay to be a little sad."

She watched as the relief flooded his face, and he exhaled deeply as he held her hand firmly.

"I'm so glad that you think so too. Of course, I don't want you to be sad…why you should be happy. You finally get to marry your blacksmith."

"Father…" she warned, smiling lightly when he corrected himself;

"Alright then…pirate." He paused, raising his hand to his daughter's cheek. Elizabeth could see the pain in his eyes and it hurt her more than any of the foolish disagreements that had ever passed between them. And there had been many; there were times when Elizabeth just knew that he found it impossible to understand her…she was probably so unlike the daughter he had been taught to expect. She was rude, headstrong, opinionated and stubborn to the hilt. So many times had he flashed her glances of disapproval, reprimanded her for her lack of modesty and propriety. Yet Elizabeth knew that beneath it all, his love for her was unfathomable and unconditional. And as they sat beside each other on the bed, his arm tightly around her shoulder as they gazed off out to sea, she felt it now more than ever.

"You know I've got quite used to this," he began, his voice tinged with resignation, "Just you and I. It's been like this for such a long time now…I quite got used to having you all to myself…"

Slowly she let her head rest upon his shoulder and, starring out to the lights of the port that shimmered on the sea, she sighed, "I have too."

"But you shouldn't be sad you know? This is an exciting time for any young woman…" Her heart sank as she knew what was following. No mater what the circumstances, they would never see eye to eye.

"…To think, anybody who is anybody shall be there tomorrow to wish you well. Many of the ladies have been so generous to devote so much time to you over these months, and I shall hope you will do them courtesy of thanking them."

"Perhaps generous is the wrong word," Elizabeth began, slowly standing and moving over to the casement of the large French window. With her head rested to one side she looked past the gardens of her household, past the fine houses of Port Royal and out wistfully to the inky black promise of the sea. Before the sea had seemed to just be part of the scenery; something that surrounded her on all sides, keeping her in Port Royal and on the path she was destined to follow. But now it was not the same; it was limitless, it was endless, it was a way out…it was freedom. Will had caught it keenly, but for her it was different. He was a man, he could do as he pleased, and he always had the option to sail away. But for her it was so different; she had tasted what true freedom could be and just as she tasted the salt that was flung through her window on the night air, she knew she wanted more.

"Would it really matter if no-body turned up at all?" Elizabeth turned her head to watch her father rise to his feet with confusion. "Why does it matter who comes or not?"

"Not this again…" he began impatiently, retreating further towards the door. "You must know how important it is? You may be marrying a blacksmith, but you are still the Governor's daughter…these things are still important."

"They damned well shouldn't be!" The curse had left her lips before she had a chance to remedy it.

"Elizabeth!"

"Well it's true! Why should it matter who comes? I love Will and he loves me. Isn't that the point of marriage? It shouldn't matter about the guests, or the cake, or the dress…all that matters is that we love one another! I would much rather marry Will than any man in the world, but I'd rather marry him my way than yours!"

"That is quite enough," he chided in his most patronising tone. Elizabeth felt the chill of the night air turning to vapour on her burning cheeks as he added, "I swear you grow more tempestuous by the day! Let's just hope Will has it in him to tame you."

"I don't want to be tamed…I don't need to be." She began to tremble slightly as she felt the fury pass through her, boiling the blood as it pulsed through her veins. "I was never meant to be the Governor's daughter!"

As soon as the words passed her lips, Elizabeth regretted them. The hurt in her father's eyes told her she had hit the mark. So often she said things rashly; things that she didn't mean, or things that did more harm than good to say. Once she had said them, the anger would dissolve swiftly, and she would often be sorry for the things said in the heat of the moment.

"I know you weren't…" her father said after a painfully long moment of silence. He gazed at his daughters half flushed face, at the way her hair cascaded over her shoulders and shimmered in the moonlight, her hazel eyes still burning hotly with the remnants of the temper. No…this wasn't the life meant for her, for she had the heart and the spirit of the best of men.

"…But that's what you are. And as you are the Governor's daughter that is how you shall behave." These were his parting words as he slipped out of the room without so much as a "Goodnight Elizabeth".

As soon as he left Elizabeth strode to the bed, disregarding her dressing gown in a hurry before blowing out the lamp beside her. In the dark she lay, truly sorry for another argument she had caused, whilst the smell of the smoky wick scented the night air. Why did she have to be so damned disagreeable? Why couldn't she just be…nice?


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you all stick with this and remember to review! It was twenty chapters before! GRRRRRRR to whoever complained about it!

* * *

Captain Jack Sparrow didn't have legs designed for land, and as he walked aimlessly about the garden in the scalding mid-day sun, weaving his was as inconspicuously as he could manage between the wedding guests, this became all the more obvious. He observed one gentleman out of the corner of his eye, watching the way he held himself upright as he walked, back straight, head held high as he nodded now and again to one or other of his acquaintances. Jack saw a servant with a tray of champagne not far off to his right and decided that he would try his best to walk the "proper" way to procure himself one.

It started off well enough; he managed to straighten his back, despite his spine's protest. He forced his hands to his side to prevent them from flaying around them for balance, as he was so used to doing aboard ship. Awkwardly he began to take smaller, lighter steps than he was used to; both legs rigidly locked in place as he fought his desire to lollop along. He smiled as he found himself covering ground, drawing closer to the alcoholic beverage he sought. Yet as he reached out his arm, the lace of his cuff slipping down over his hand he found his path had been blocked by a large middle aged woman; wearing a puff ball of a lavender dress and carrying a white parasol.

Immediately he retracted his arm, clenching his fist and wincing as the large woman addressed him in a sing song voice, "What a beautiful day for a wedding, don't you think? I was just saying to Mrs Davidson that it would have been such a shame if it had turned out badly…but there we are."

Jack nodded as a half response, but as he tried to move away, to follow the servant he found his arm grasped by the burly woman as she continued, "I always said it would turn out well for Elizabeth…but I have to say I do think she could have done much better with the Commodore…but then again, what do I know of young women's hearts?"

Jack smiled and tried to leave once more but he rolled his eyes and grimaced as the woman continued to speak, "But I suppose we we're all young once…and I have to admit that that young Will Turner is quite a dish."

At this, Jack couldn't help but laugh, and it was this laugh that made the woman turn her eyes towards him for the first time, gasping as she clasped her hand to her mouth.

"Oh my…my goodness…" she stammered, her eyes scanning the unusual man fully for the first time. He wasn't quite like anyone she had seen in her life…in fact…he almost looked like a…

"Forgive me!" she continued, recovering her sense of propriety, trying to ignore the gold caps on his teeth. "You're just quite…unusual."

"Aye," he began, "That would be me."

The woman said nothing, and Jack watched with amusement as she sought her mind for the best course of action to follow. How should the conversation continue? Should she make her excuses and leave? He decided to save her the embarrassment and, after taking a step back, he said,

"Well I best be off to procure me self a glass or two of the fine champagne…" He paused, taking the woman's hand in his and watching as the colour of her cheeks turned from powdered white to scarlet, he pressed it to his lips. "Undoubtedly luv, it's been a pleasure."

She fanned herself profusely as she watched the interesting gentleman bow before he swaggered away, no doubt in pursuit of the servant with the champagne. He walked as if he had drunk too much already, his feet uncertain yet firm as he wove his way through the pockets of guests. She smiled despite her self; her hand still burning from the touch of his lips against her skin. As a girl she had starred out to sea, dreaming of adventure, and the men that would offer it to her. And now as she watched him walk away she wondered if the Governor was going to make a habit of inviting pirates to his household.

"Too tight?" Mary inquired, hearing the gasp that Elizabeth emitted as she clung to the bed post, having the laces of her bodice pulled tight once more.

"Not if you expect me to hold my breath through the entire ceremony," Elizabeth scowled, hearing Mary laugh as she began to loosen the laces.

"Sorry Miss… I know it's hot outside…I should have thought."

Elizabeth waited for Mary to tie the bodice off before moving to her dresser to pour herself a glass of water. The heat seemed almost opaque on the air, and the cool water seemed to revive her only momentarily, before tiny beads of sweat began to form upon her brow. She sighed heavily as she saw Mary lift the gown that had been lain out on her bed into her arms, and begin to move towards her.

"Is it really time to put that thing on already?" She could smell the sun-baked bricks and from somewhere in the gardens down bellow, she could hear the entire guest's idle chatter.

"Well yes Miss…" Mary began, holding the dress out above her head as Elizabeth spied it with contempt. "You wouldn't want to miss your own wedding."

"No," Elizabeth scoffed hotly as Mary brought the dress down over her shoulders, bending down as she pulled it completely over her under skirts. "No…I wouldn't."

As she felt Mary fuss about her, pulling down the sleeves of the gown and tying the ribbons off at the front, her mind wondered and she began to imagine the grinning faces downstairs and her heart began to sink. If only it didn't have to be so formal…if only it could just be her and Will, that's all she really wanted. But of course, deep down, she knew her father was right. She had to do this…go through the motions…after all; she was the Governor's daughter.

Suddenly Elizabeth became aware of Mary, standing a little way in front of her; hands clasped to her chest with eyes filled with tears.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked, taking a step forward, concerned for her young maid.

"You just look so beautiful Miss." Elizabeth raised a sceptical eyebrow, and as she moved to the full length mirror she couldn't help but say,

"That will be the dress, not me." But as Elizabeth stood in front of the mirror, she found herself starring at a woman that she didn't fully recognise. The dress was, indeed very beautiful; the silk cascaded in great waves down the skirts, sending shimmering shadows across her face. Maybe it was just the heat, but a half flush seemed to stain her skin with radiance, and some secret knowledge seemed to dance lightly behind her eyes.

Elizabeth turned to Mary blushing, feeling suddenly conscious of the fact that her life was about to change forever. She had got the fairy tale ending; the man she loved was hers.

"Well," she began quietly, tugging at her sleeve nervously, "Maybe today won't be too bad after all."


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you again for those who are reading and reviewing this. It was disheartening to find it had been deleted, but you have all made me feel happier about reposting now…

* * *

Will shuffled nervously on his feet as he tried to block out the idle remarks of the guests that were now seated behind him. If only it wasn't such a hot day he would probably be able to bear this; yet as the sun sent sweltering streaks of golden light through the leaded windows, Will groaned inwardly. Thank goodness he didn't have to wait much longer. Thank goodness it would soon be over.

Carefully he raised his eyes from his feet, scanning the crowded room for a somewhat friendly face. So many false smiles and superior nods; this was a world were he knew he didn't belong. And yet, ever since they had returned to Port Royal, after their adventures aboard the Black Pearl, Will had noted a subtle that had taken place inside both he and Elizabeth. He had tasted something different and exciting; something so more freeing than a life in Port Royal. A life at sea, he knew now that is what he wanted; with nothing but the sun and the horizon…and Elizabeth, of course.

"Pirate's in your blood boy…" Jack's words came back to him. "And you'll have to square with that one day."

At the time he had refused to accept it; his father could not have been a pirate. He couldn't believe that! Yet now, as he felt the call of the ocean grow stronger and stronger each day he spent on land, Will knew now that he was more like his father than he would like. He understood what made men leave their homes and family; leave behind the comfortable and predictable world and live their life at sea. And, what was more worrying still, the sermons Jack would preach about freedom began to make an awful lot of sense.

Jack.

Will suddenly remembered the night before and lifting his eyes to the crowded room he began to search for that distinctive face amongst the others. Eventually, to his relief, Will saw him; standing at the very back of the room, leaning against the wall. As he caught his eye he flashed a golden grin that made Will roll his eyes. It was unmistakeable, even though he had undoubtedly made the effort to fit in; a wine red jacket trimmed with lace and a peculiar hat he had never seen before. But he was the same Jack Sparrow…Captain, he added as an after thought, remembering how he would always correct those who let the title slip; the same beads and golden trinkets clung to his salt clogged locks, the same suspicious twitch of an eyebrow at anything or anyone that caused offence; the same kohl linned eyes.

Suddenly, Will's study was interrupted as he heard the string quartet strike up its shrill tune from the gallery above. Immediately, all guests were on their feet, obstructing Will's view of Elizabeth as she stood in the doorway. He took a deep breath and waited…waited for his life to start.

Elizabeth could feel herself tremble as she walked. Held steady by her father who walked beside her, her arm in his, she heard the gasps of approval as she moved slowly down the eye; fighting the urge to stand upon tip-toe to catch a glimpse of Will. It would be alright if she could see him, if she could lock his eyes with hers as she approached, maybe then her uneasiness would subside.

To her relief, the heads seemed to part and, standing before her at the altar stood Will…her Will…the Will she had loved so tenderly and so truly all her life. Elizabeth smiled as she watched the joy creep gradually across Will's face; starting in the dull light that seemed to ignite in his eyes, to the slight curl of his lips at the corners. Elizabeth felt herself blush as her father slipped his arm from hers, placing her hand on Will's as the guests took their seats once more.

"You look…you look…" Will began breathlessly, his words masked by the last bars of the wedding march.

"Like a girl?" Elizabeth's eyebrows knitted together at the joke.

"I was going to say beautiful." Will smiled and, following his lead, Elizabeth turned herself to face the pastor.

"Dearly beloved…" he announced to the room with tone of well practice. "We are gathered here to…"

The pastor paused, interrupted as the doors at the back of the room were flung open by a number of troops, headed by Commodore Norrington.

"That's him!" a voice from the crowd seemed to cry, and as Norrington approached he barked an order to his soldiers.

"Arrest him."

Will found two pairs of strong arms around him; pulling him down from the altar, as he struggled to free himself.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Governor raised his voice in attempt to be heard above the hubbub of the crowd.

"Forgive me…" Norrington paused, turning his attention to Elizabeth who stood beside Will, her face the very picture of fury and bewilderment, "Forgive me Miss Swann for interrupting what should be a joyous occasion. But I feel it is my duty to tell you that Mr Turner here finds himself accused of a most serious crime."

"What?" Elizabeth began, turning her eyes to Will, looking for answers.

"What have I been accused of?" Will started, starring stony eyed at Norrington.

"Murder."

The entire room seemed to emit one collective gasp, and Elizabeth clasped a hand over her mouth as she scanned Will's face for an explanation.

"That's ridiculous! I demand to know who accuses me!" But already they had began to drag him back, back down the altar that Elizabeth had walked up only moments before, his arms firmly restrained by his sides.

Norrington said nothing as Will continued to cry for justice as they lead him from the room. Elizabeth had frozen, hand over mouth as she watched Will being taken away from her. This couldn't be happening she thought to herself, her vision full of the shocked and disapproving faces of the entire social structure of Port Royal. The Will she knew could never do this…her Will could never hurt anyone.

All at once, the heat seemed all consuming, cradling her in its arms as she felt the swoon come over her. The faces, powdered white and grinning seemed to swim in her mind as she thought of the reasons why this could happen to her. And as the world she knew seemed to slip into blackness as she feinted, only one word seemed to ring clearly in her mind…pirate.

At the back of the room a pirate had watched. He had watched Will nervously pick him out in a crowd. He had watched Elizabeth enter the room, so radiant as she glided down the aisle, towards a married life she thought would set her free; a life, he knew, would do nothing but bind her. He had watched as Norrington and his men had entered, shouting accusations before dragging Will away. He had watched as, yet again, Elizabeth had feinted…only this time it was more for an emotional than cosmetic reason. And now, as he turned to the grey haired, moustached man next to him, a familiar sense of mischief made him smile and say;

"You know…I've always loved weddings."


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a month since I've updated and I apologise! Hope you guys are still interested (especially all the ones still here from the first time round!)

* * *

"Will you calm down, Elizabeth…and for heaven's sake," the Governor continued, pulling his daughter by the arm as they strode swiftly down the hallway, "lower your voice."

"I will not lower my voice until you let me come with you!" Elizabeth snapped, pulling the shawl from the housemaid's hands and wrapping it swiftly around her. The Governor turned, seeing the look of desperation in his daughter's eyes. Unable to ignore her pain he conceded,

"Very well." He held out his hand to her and she took it, stepping into the carriage behind him, as it jarred into motion. "Only desist in making a spectacle of yourself!"

Elizabeth choked back the venomous words she desperately wanted to say. Even now her father refused to understand; his sense of propriety and social etiquette barring him from truly seeing just how troubled Elizabeth was. It was enough that she had had to go through the audacious display that was the wedding; an entire weekend surrounded by twittering gossips and blithering idiots. Yet it was almost too much now; that it had culminated in an arrest of the bridegroom, even Elizabeth found it hard to believe that this all could have happened to her.

The carriage stopped and almost at once, Elizabeth gathered the skirts of the wedding dress that she was still wearing in her hands, and flew down the steps into the bowels of the fort. She could hear her father calling her name, but it was no use. She wasn't going to resign herself to acceptance, when she knew, beyond all doubt, that Will was a guiltless man.

"I want to see him." Norrington started in his chair as Elizabeth entered, pushing past the guard at the door and slamming her fists down on the desk. "I want to see Will!"

"Miss Swann," Norrington managed, indicating to the guard to close the door as he left. "You should be resting…after today's ordeal…"

"It is not your duty Sir, to advise me on how I conduct myself." Her words cut close to the mark and Norrington winced as he acknowledged that she was, of course, right.

"Forgive me. I only speak from concern." He paused, unable to ignore how beautiful she looked in her wedding gown; flushed cheeks, eyes blazing, locks of hair, which had been tightly pinned together, cascading down her back. Awakening himself from the dream, he cleared his throat,

"Won't you take a seat?"

Elizabeth gasped in disbelief, shaking her head as she continued, "We don't have time for niceties. I refuse to leave until I've seen him…I must see Will."

For a moment, all was silent and she watched as Norrington bridged his fingers and slowly closed his eyes. It had crossed her mind for a moment that this was purely some form of revenge. Even though it had been Norrington who had ultimately allowed them to be together, she knew he was not a man to give up on anything easily. Just the way he had pursued the Black Pearl for months with no avail was enough proof of that. She saw the way he still looked at her sometimes, when he thought that her attention was otherwise engaged; that undeniable look of love in his eyes. And there was something vain and selfish inside of Elizabeth that made her think that perhaps this was way of getting even; maybe this was the method he had chosen to win her back.

"Very well," Norrington replied eventually, rising slowly to his feet to be met with a look of surprise from Elizabeth. "But I hope you understand that this is in no way a personal vendetta. This is purely the actualisation of the law."

As he led her through the narrow corridors that wound there way around the fort and down into the dungeons, Elizabeth realised for the first time just how dark and unpleasant it was. Faces, pale and gaunt, deprived of the Caribbean sun, stared at her through the bars and she couldn't help but hesitate as they drew nearer to Will's cell.

Finally Norrington stopped, nodding his head in the direction of the cell that lay at the very end of the corridor.

"May I go in?" Elizabeth asked only to be met with a tentative shake of the head.

"I'm afraid I simply cannot allow that." Norrington saw the disappointment spread across her face and, taking a step backwards, he continued, "However I shall leave you alone with him…for a minute or two…"

Elizabeth smiled, unable to suppress the surprise at the actions of a man, she was almost certain, was bent on condemning Will.

"Thank you," she hushed tenderly, leaving the imprint of her smile in Norrington's mind as she turned from him and strode swiftly towards the cell.

"It's no use!" Will snapped as he heard the sound of approaching foot fall, without raising his eyes from the straw strewn floor. "I will not confess to anything!"

"I don't expect you to."

The soft timbre of her voice seemed to stir him from his day dream and in one moment he was on his feet, moving swiftly to where Elizabeth was stood on the other side of the bars. Without any thought in his mind at all he reached his arms forward, grasping her face in his rough hands as he pressed his lips to hers.

So unexpected was this sudden embrace that she teetered slightly on her feet, and as he repeatedly kissed her again and again, he managed to mummer in between them;

"Oh my darling…I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry for doing this to you."

A melancholy smile spread across Elizabeth's lips as he continued to kiss them lightly.

"You have nothing to apologise for. This is all just a misunderstanding…my father's upstairs, no doubt talking to the Commodore. You'll be out of here in no time, I'm sure of it."

At this she felt Will pull back, his hands falling from her face.

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"What do you mean? You didn't…"

"No, of course I didn't…" he interrupted sharply, "How could you think it?"

"I didn't…I don't…I just don't understand!"

She saw the anger evaporate from him, as his shoulders slumped downwards. Behind her a door opened, and somewhere above her she heard the muffled voices of her father and Norrington drawing nearer.

"We haven't got much time." Elizabeth's voice was tinged with urgency as she reached through the bars, taking his hands in hers and pulling him closer. "Can't you tell me…something…anything?"

"There isn't time to explain." He lowered his voice, clasping her hands desperately in his as he continued, "But listen to me carefully. Tonight you must leave the windows to your room unlocked…" He saw the confusion in her eyes, but he insisted in a whisper as Norrington and the Governor appeared behind her, "Promise me?"

Despite the questions that burnt in the back of her mind, Elizabeth nodded. She felt Will squeeze her hand, but before he let it slip she pulled him forward, kissing him passionately to the shock of the Governor and the obvious displeasure of the Commodore.

"Elizabeth!" Her father's voice could hardly contain his distaste, "You are not a married woman yet!"

Slowly, Elizabeth drew back; hearing Will exhale deeply as if to steady his pounding heart.

"I love you…" she began, her eyes darker with the vow she was about to make, "And I swear I will not rest until you're free…you will be free."


	7. Chapter 7

I ADORE all the reviews I'm getting. Thank you so much for all your positive comments.

And I'm sorry if it's not who you expected to climb through our Elizabeth's window lol. Enjoy!

* * *

"No…" Elizabeth called to Mary as she watched the young maid move to close the large French windows. Mary stopped and turned, seeing her mistress sitting up in bed, knees tucked under her chin. "I want it left open tonight."

"Very good Miss." Elizabeth watched Mary close the heavy drapes, shutting out the twinkling lights of Port Royal and the blue ringed moon that was mocked in the sea. She hadn't expected to have been here this evening; her father had taken rooms for her and Will in a grand house on the other side of the island, and they had planned to travel there straight after the ceremony. But given what had passed during the day, Elizabeth found herself back in the bedroom she had slept in since she had come to the Caribbean, all those years ago.

Mary smiled as she lit the oil lamp beside her bed, stooping down to straighten the sheets as Elizabeth slid down between them.

"You've had such a trying day Miss, you must be exhausted…" Elizabeth sighed as if she hadn't heard her and uttered,

"I never thought I would be here this evening." Abruptly she stopped, not wishing to air her concerns to a maid who, however loyal, was probably susceptible to the idle gossip of servants.

"That will be all for this evening Mary. I'm very tired…I need to go to bed."

"Right you are. Goodnight Miss."

Elizabeth yawned; stretching her arms above her head before in one, short puff she extinguished the light. The sheets were cool and soothing over her skin as she snuggled further down between them. Yet it was hot, still stifling so. The air was still and caked with the heat that the house had absorbed during the day. Her head felt heavy as she let it rest back against the pillow, starring up into the inky blackness that stretched across the room.

Again and again she replayed the day's events in her mind, seeing Will's face as they had dragged him from her…as they had taken him from her and placed him in the cell. She tried to make sense of what had happened; of the accusations shouted from the crowd. But no-one had told her anything; Norrington had point blank refused and her father didn't think that it was his place to say. Had they forgotten so quickly? Had they forgotten that she was meant to be Will's wife?

She saw Will's face before her, shadowed by the bars that separated him; that kept him from her. She felt his hands against her cheeks; blacksmith's hands, as he had once said, dark and roughened from work. But she liked the feel of them against her smooth skin, and she felt him kiss her tenderly once more, through the bars of the cell. He was so soft and gentle; he kissed as he was kind. There was nothing pressured or forced behind his lips caresses. They were peaceful, contented...so calm…

So unlike the kiss she had given him when she was made to leave. She had brought him to her and swiftly pressed her lips to his once more. Yet she couldn't kiss like he…she didn't have it in her. Instead she found herself passionate, half forgetting those around her and where they were. All she knew was that she loved him…and longed for him to make her his.

Suddenly, Elizabeth's eyes flew open as she heard from outside her window, the scrapping of climbing feet. For a moment, fear seized her as she heard the groans of someone as they pulled themselves up onto the balcony. Yet she remembered Will's instructions to leave her windows open and she knew that this person had not come to harm her. They had come to help them both.

Elizabeth pushed back the sheets, swinging her feet over the side of the bed as she struggled to find the matches in the darkness. Eventually she found them and, after re-lighting the gas lamp that had just been extinguished Elizabeth heard the French doors being pushed open behind her, and she snapped round her head to see the figure at her window.

"Mr Gibbs?"

"Aye lassie…it would be me."

Immediately Elizabeth was on her feet, rushing over to where Gibbs was standing, and taking his hands in hers and pressing them eagerly she began;

"What's happened? What's happened to Will? We've got to help him. You've got to help me, help him."

"Aye lassie, all in good time," he chided, reassuring her with a quick smile before continuing quickly, "But you cannot help him here. You have to leave Miss. Leave here with me now. Tisn't safe for you here no more."

"I don't understand…"

"I'll explain whilst you get some things together…but we must be quick!" Hearing something outside, Gibbs quickly snapped his head round, nervous and tense as he scanned the darkness.

"Nay lassie…" he said, seeing her gathering clothes to her that were completely inappropriate for her journey, "There be no need for all that finery." He handed her the bundle he had carried under and as she shook it out on the bed she saw a shirt, breeches…men's clothes, oily and stained with the sea.

"Now tell me Mr Gibbs, what's happening," she asked, disappearing behind the screen to get dressed.

"Your young William is in grave danger, and so be you Miss. Last night there was something of a scuffle in the household, and this morning the body of one of the servants was found at the bottom of the stairs in the back passage way."

"But why," Elizabeth began, appearing from behind the screen dressed in her cabin boy clothes, "Why should they suspect Will?"

"Why he's been accused Miss…someone did say they saw him standing over the body and running from the scene. To some, that is more than enough to condemn him."

"Who…who as accused him?"

Gibbs shrugged, taking the bundle of clothes that she had decided to bring from her.

"We can't know for sure…But for now lassie we must go…we must leave now before we're discovered."

For a moment she followed, through the French windows and out onto the balcony. Yet, for the first time since Gibbs had entered the room Elizabeth hesitated.

"Mr Gibbs?" she asked the uncertainty clear in her voice. Gibbs raised his eyes to meet hers as she continued, "Where are we going?"

"You've got to play stow away...aboard the Black Pearl."


	8. Chapter 8

For those of you expecting everyone's favourite pirate in the last chapter, I hope this chapter satisfies.

* * *

Elizabeth sat crouched in the hull of the Black Pearl, hearing the wave's crash over and around her as she pressed her back against the damp wall. Inhaling deeply she smelt all the scents of the sea sweeping her back to adventure; back to a world were nothing was ever entirely certain, to a world where social rules just didn't apply. Elizabeth raised her eyes to the ceiling, hearing remnants of familiar voices sink down to her here below deck, as orders were barked and followed.

Gibbs hadn't really explained very well as they had run down to the harbour, waiting to see who was about, before rushing aboard the Pearl. She still didn't understand why she shouldn't make herself known to the crew above deck; and as Gibbs had guided her down the steps, down into the very bowels of the ship he had remained adamant that she should stay out of sight until he came and got here.

"You must stay here lassie," he had said, pulling up a stool from the corner of the room and sitting her down on it. "Out of sight, out of mind."

"But why…" she began, calling to Gibbs as he moved to go back up on deck, "…Why shouldn't I come above board? What about Jack?" But it had been no use, he hadn't heard her and now she was sitting in the cold and the dark, whilst the crew readied to pick up pace as they left Port Royal.

She had been surprised to learn that the Black Pearl was back in Port Royal; it had been six months she had last seen it, disappearing into the distance with its Captain back at the helm. Norrington certainly had been getting lax if he hadn't even noticed the very ship he was searching for right under his nose. And then a thought hit her…the wedding. That was why the Pearl had returned.

Elizabeth couldn't help but scoff to herself in disbelief; he knew that Will and Jack were close, but even she could never imagine a world where Jack would put into port for a wedding. There had to be something more to it than this…but what? She rubbed her goose pimpled arms in an attempt to inspire heat as she continued to process in her mind all that wasn't making sense. If Jack was coming, surely Will would have told her. Had he known all along and kept it from her, or would he be as shocked as her to find out that the Pearl had been docked in Port Royal all this time?

All of sudden Elizabeth stopped thinking, interrupted by the voice of Ana Maria drawing closer as she walked down the stairs.

"Alright, stop your yammering!" she heard Ana Maria call and, as she drew ever closer to Elizabeth's hiding place, she heard her mutter under her breath, "Men!"

Elizabeth watched as Ana Maria moved ever closer, her attention taken by whatever it was she was obviously looking for amongst the barrels and bundles of rope. She held her breath as she paused, straining her ears in the darkness of the hull. Elizabeth dared not move as an eerie silence descended, and no sound could be heard except the turbulent waves beating against the ship.

All at once, Ana Maria's hands were upon her, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her to her feet as she spat venomously,

"What have we got here then? A little stow-away? Be thinking that you could find something to get your mitts on aboard, did we?"

"No…no…" Elizabeth said gruffly, attempting to, in some way or another, to disguise herself further. To her astonishment, Ana Maria didn't seem to notice her slight frame or the familiar undertones in her voice. All she knew that there was someone on board ship who shouldn't be there…and that was enough for her.

"Well you can just explain yourself to the Cap'n, can't you?" Ana Maria hissed, almost lifting Elizabeth clean off the floor as she pulled her with her as they made their way up the stairs and out into the fresh air on the deck.

"And that was the last time I ever took a detour to Siam."

Jack ended, admiring the baffled looks that seemed to pass between those who had been listening. Cotton, of course, said nothing, although his parrot was only too eager to respond.

"Argh! That's the Cap'n!"

"Cap'n?"

Jack swore he could hear someone calling him, but he couldn't be sure. He straightened his back, noticing for the first time that the crew members that had been listening to yet another one of his unbelievable anecdotes, were yet to move. He furrowed his forehead, adopting a more authoritative tone than before as he barked, "Well what will we be waiting for? Look lively!"

"Cap'n!" There it was again, that voice, no doubt in his head but still, those voices had never been this loud before. Just as he thought that it had finally happened; they had warned for so long that he was loosing his mind and he had always ignored them until now; when he realised that this voice was real, and he turned around to see Ana Maria approaching him, dragging an unwilling victim alongside.

"I found a rat in the hull!" Ana Maria pushed the youth down onto the deck and Jack watched as the boy scrambled to his feet and shot angry glances to whoever dared jeer.

"Really?" Jack began, taking one slow and uncertain step forward, straining his eyes to place where he had seen this face before in a different context.

"You seem somewhat familiar, Mister?"

"Jacobs," Elizabeth growled, carefully avoiding Gibbs eyes as he stood nervously beside her.

"…Mister Jacobs…" Jack seemed to think as he said this name, his eyes slowly roaming Jacobs face. He certainly didn't look like the mongrels that usually stole their way aboard, hoping to perhaps prompt a mutiny and take over the ship themselves. He seemed nervous, uncertain; avoiding his eyes as he made a decided point of not raising them from the boards of the deck.

"Would there be any other name that goes with that, I wonder?"

"No…just Jacobs!" Elizabeth snapped, her cheeks flushing scarlet as Jack continued to scrutinise her. Surely he must recognise her soon; why wasn't Gibbs saying anything? She half expected him to tell them all that this was a mistake; that this was Elizabeth and all she wanted was there help. But still he said nothing, standing beside Jack as he continued to register the familiarity he couldn't place.

"So just Jacobs," he mocked, yet his voice retained all appearances of seriousness, "Why would it be that such a fine and upstanding gentleman, such as yourself, would decide to stow away with a crew of black hearted scoundrels, such as ourselves?"

The crew seemed to growl in response, and Elizabeth had to stifle a laugh. She knew what the crew we're really like, and it made her smile inwardly to be on the receiving end of some of their elaborate acts.

"Because I want to be a pirate." A ripple of laughter seemed to spread infectiously amongst the crew, and Gibbs, even after catching Elizabeth's eye, couldn't help but smile.

"Ah!" Jack exhaled, as if it suddenly all made sense, "So you want to be a pirate do you? And would you be knowing whose ship you be on?"

Elizabeth, unable to control the childish impulse with in her, said, "Yes, Captain Barbossa's."

The entire crew took a sharp intake of breath, watching the way Jack's eyes slatted as he peered down into the flushed face of the youth before him. Elizabeth saw something, some dull recognition which dissolved almost as quickly as it appeared. He turned to the crew, a smile creeping across his lips before he addressed Elizabeth once more.

"Very well, just Jacobs. You will become me cabin boy and all round, all purpose lackey. For I am _Captain _Jack Sparrow, and whilst you are aboard _my_ ship, we will try our damned hardest to make a pirate out of you yet." He paused, leaning into Elizabeth before continuing,

"Savvy?"


	9. Chapter 9

Again, so many lovely reviews. Thank you for the people who are still with this from the first time round. (I do not have a clue why it was deleted...but it upset me that I lost so many reviews pouts)

* * *

"Bloody pirates!" Elizabeth cursed, dipping the hard bristled brush back into the soapy water, shaking it off before she continued to scrub vigorously at the deck. It had been a week since she had been discovered aboard, and ever since then she had been put to work doing all the things that seemed entirely romantic when admired from a distance; when in reality all they did was stiffen backs and harden skin. 

A sharp gust of wind blew, causing idle strands of hair to fall in front of Elizabeth's eyes from under her hat. She found it hard to believe that even Jack, who wasn't exactly the most perceptive of men, hadn't recognised her. Although, she hadn't exactly looked like this at any other point in her life; a week's hard work had definitely altered her appearance. Her skin had acquired the dark sheen that all pirates seemed to posses, her eyes had grown accustomed to peering into the bright sunlight, so that now she no longer needed to squint when above deck. She was dirty and grimy, caked in the salty spray from the sea and sweaty from the first hard work she had done in her life.

Elizabeth raised her eyes from the deck she had been swabbing for a good three hours, to see Jack standing at the wheel. Completely oblivious to the world around him, she watched as he stared out to sea, his eyes drinking in the delicate patterns that the shadows of the sails made across the gleaming deck. Carefully letting the brush sink down into the bucket, Elizabeth leant back, arms wrapped about her knees as she heard Jack softly hum;

"Yo, ho, yo, ho, a pirate's life for me…"

Suddenly Jack stopped, noticing for the first time that the familiar scrub-scrub against the deck had stopped. With one eyebrow raised he slowly turned, his hands still affectionately grasping the wheel as he began,

"Had enough of a pirate's life already, Jacobs?"

Elizabeth stood up; her legs stiff and aching as she bent down to pick up the bucket. After removing the brush, she threw the dirty water over board and, remembering to lower her voice to the pitch of an adolescent boy, she replied,

"It seems to me that the only pirate worth being is the Captain."

Jack gave a short laugh, turning his attention once more to the rippling patterns of shadow.

"Aye, that may be true, but we don't all start as Captains."

"Don't tell me that the infamous Jack Sparrow was ever a cabin boy?" Her lowered voice slipped; the mocking insult seemed to betray her. Yet he said nothing, his eyes igniting at her thinly veiled insult as he quickly replied,

"Ah, I said all, me boy. I am one of the exceptions."

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile; typical Jack. She watched as Gibbs climbed heavily up the steps to the helm and he nodded quickly in her direction before addressing Jack,

"Cap'n, I would be needin' Jacobs now."

Jack said nothing for a moment, as if he hadn't heard Gibbs at all, as he continued to hum softly under his breath. He slowly ran his hands down the weather softened wheel, continuing his song from before,

"We kidnap and ravage and we don't give a hoot…"

"Erh…Cap'n?"

Jack suddenly stopped, his eyebrows knitting together as he regarded both Gibbs and Elizabeth with suspicion. He straightened his back, awkward at the attention that his lack of an immediate response had caused, and, after straightening his hat purposefully he shot them both confused glances.

"Yes…yes…get to it then."

As soon as they were out of ear shot Elizabeth rounded on Gibbs, pushing the hair that had fallen in front of her face back under her hat as she did so.

"I don't mean to sound rude Mr Gibbs, but who long have I got to keep this up? I mean it's all very well for you, watching me play the cabin boy, but I made my promise to Will and it's already been a week."

"Aye lassie, but you see, it's not all that simple…"

"You keep saying that Mr Gibbs," Elizabeth snapped, lowering her voice as Ana Maria passed, "But you've yet to explain why I shouldn't just walk up to Jack right now and ask for his help."

"'Cause…" Mr Gibbs paused, seeing the impatience in Elizabeth's tanned face. He had delayed for long enough, "Look, the thing with Jack is…he knows about your Will's predicament."

"What?" Elizabeth scoffed in disbelief, unable to disguise her obvious surprise. "Well if he knows, why is he sailing away? Why isn't he staying to help?"

"He has his reasons…"

"Well that's not good enough!" Gibbs saw the way she turned with intent and, after grabbing her arm to prevent her from walking away, he continued,

"No, not now Miss. It will all come right, you'll see."

"But when?" Elizabeth pulled her arm from his grasp. She couldn't believe this was happening. She thought she would be able to rely on Jack above anyone to help her prove Will's innocence; and yet now Gibbs was telling her that he knew and didn't care. Something was wrong…something was out of place. "When Will is on the gallows?"

She sighed, closing her eyes to stifle the confusion that was pounding in her mind.

"Don't you worry now. Jack is Jack… he has his ways…but not without good reason mind."

"And so why is that you can't even understand? How comes you can't tell me why he's acting as if nothing has happened?"

She watched as Gibbs struggled to find the words, his face flushing a hot pink under Elizabeth's scrutiny. She knew that he wanted to defend Jack, she knew that he would stand by him, no matter what course of action he took; but she also saw the doubt in Gibbs' eyes. Elizabeth nodded, acknowledging this doubt before Gibbs' voice stopped her as she went to walk away.

"Now you won't go doing anything rash, will you lassie? No good would come of it."

"Oh you can count on me Mr Gibbs, to only do what is right."

The flame seemed to hiss as Jack slowly turned the screw, fascinated by the rising bubbles in the oil lamp below, as they danced in the orange haze of light. The smallest things could hold his interest for days it seemed, and as he watched the oil slowly burn away, sending tendrils of smoke circling to the ceiling of the cabin he sighed, rising quickly to his feet as he leant further over the table; peering down at the maps and charts that were illuminated in the half light. Stumps of candles, long burnt out, were stuck to the table with gnarled wax. Glasses, containing the stains of red wine and rum, interspersed with scrapped plates and licked clean cutlery littered the pages he was straining to study.

Frustrated, he fell back into the chair, kicking off his boats as he rose an empty glass to his lips. Draining its imaginary contents out of habit, he leant back, taking off his hat and throwing it idly to one side and exhaling deeply. It had been a long day, as it always seemed to be, but it wasn't the work that took it out of him. The work was nothing; and yes, he pitched in. He might have been the Captain but he worked like the rest of them. What made him exhausted, without exception, was the Pearl itself. All day he would stand at the helm, hands caressing the wheel as he starred out to sea; his eyes constantly seeking something on the horizon…something just beyond his reach. More often than not Ana Maria would have to persuade him to leave his post; but he would always be reluctant to go. When busying himself with some other chore he would long to wrap his fingers round the wheel, and hum lowly to the Pearl so he could feel its heart fluttering in response beneath his palm.

Jack started awake, his hand automatically reaching for his pistol, raising it to the figure that backed into the cabin carrying a tray.

Elizabeth unflinchingly moved forward as Jack lowered his pistol, placing the tray on the table in front of him, before retreating back across the room.

"Enjoy your dinner Captain," she threw back across her shoulder.

Jack made a quick register of the tray before him, noticing that the most important component of the meal was missing.

"It seems you would have forgotten something Mister Jacobs."

Elizabeth stopped, feeling the bottle she cradled in her arms before turning once more to face Jack. Swiftly she crossed the length of the room, placing the bottle in front of him with a brief smile, before attempting to make her exit once more.

"Care to join me Mister Jacobs in a dram or two?" Jack shook the bottle in her direction before unscrewing the cork. Inwardly Elizabeth flinched, her dislike for rum, and, more importantly, for its affect on Jack had not been diminished in the past six months. A vile drink, she had called it, and a vile drink it remained.

"I'd rather not Captain, if it doesn't cause offence."

Jack smiled, half filling his glass and then another.

"Well seeming as I _am _the Captain," he stressed, remembering too well his comment of before, "And, I don't take offence as much as I am offended…" He paused as Elizabeth struggled to differentiate between the concepts she knew were no different. He pushed the glass towards her, a half smile curling the sides of his mouth as he continued,

"But of course if you cannot take your rum me boy, then maybe you're not cut out for a life at sea."

Elizabeth said nothing, struggling to repress the reaction to the childish provocation. With eyes firmly on the table, and a voice ready for rejection she watched as Jack lifted the glass to his lips, downing the rum in one swift gulp.

"Come on…I dare ya…" The glass seemed to break the silence as he brought it swiftly back down. For the first time since she had come aboard the Pearl, she looked Jack in the eye. The orange light cast an eerie shadow across his already dark face; his eyes, black and impenetrable, lined with kohl and daring her to take a seat. "Let's see if you be a man."

That comment must have been more than a coincidence and the taunting smile that laced his lips…But as she pulled out the seat to sit beside the Captain she raised her glass, and returning the smile she said with one eyebrow raised,

"Drink up me hearties, yo, ho."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Long time, no update. No real excuse considering this is an overdue re-post. Anyway, here is the next very long awaited chapter. I hope my faithful readers and reviewers have not forsaken me...just yet!

* * *

Will had always been an optimist; but as he sat cross legged in the corner of his cell, back pressed against the damp walls, the groans of other prisoners filling the air, he found it hard to keep positive. Down here all night and day used to mingle into one; the window was high and would only let in the very brightest of sun light in streaks across the floor. He thought it must have been night; no cries from the harbour down below seemed to float up on the breeze as they did during the day, the stifling heat had subsided. Yet no man could sleep thinking that soon it could all be over, and another form of sleep would descend that was eternal.

Will stood and began to pace the floor, his limbs tingling with pins and needles from sitting still so long. It was ironic, he thought, that half a year ago he had helped Jack escape from this very cell and now, he had quite literally taken his place. But he knew that Jack would not be here to save him…no, that wouldn't happen just yet. He needed to be sure before he returned with Elizabeth. All his hopes rested on them now. He had trusted them, put his life in their hands and he knew that they would not abandon him; they would not let him down. After all, they were his only true friends; no-one else had visited him since he was thrown down here. It was hardly surprising. He could imagine the gossip still seething through Port Royal; suspicion and doubt being thrown on not only his character, but also on Elizabeth's choice of husband. It had been bad enough that he was a blacksmith, but a murderous blacksmith was something else entirely.

Elizabeth.

Once again he saw her face before him, beautiful and smiling as she walked down the aisle. It had been their day; the happiest day of both their lives. He had dreamed of it ever since he had realised that his feelings for Elizabeth were deeper and stronger than a brotherly affection. But, in all these dreams he had never once dreamt that Elizabeth could have ever felt the same. She had always been over-familiar with him, her father had always warned her of this, yet he never supposed this was anything more than a friendship that they had shared in childhood, and strengthened as they grew.

But the Black Pearl had changed all that. Both their lives had altered dramatically since there time at sea, and it had been then that Will had realised just how much he loved her…and it was then that Elizabeth realised that she felt the same. But it was somehow more than that; the sea was in their blood now. And maybe it was this that made the wedding seem so foreign and out of place. He had seen it in her eyes every time they had spoken about it and, he had to confess, he had felt it to. Sometimes he had got the urge to suggest an elopement…but even he wouldn't be able to dishonour her father in such a way. Yet after his treatment of him since he had been imprisoned, Will began to think that they would have been off if they had.

He heard the familiar rattle of keys as the guard approached and, turning his eyes to the door as it opened, he watched as Norrington entered, dismissing the guards immediately; waiting until the door was closed behind him before he began to speak.

"Mr Turner, I really wish you wouldn't continue to refuse your meals."

"If you've come to ask me again where Elizabeth is, it's of no use. I don't know."

Norrington said nothing. Ever since Elizabeth had been discovered missing, the Governor had been quite insistent that he continuously press Will for answers. Yet even if Will did know where Elizabeth was, he certainly wasn't going to tell them.

"Now I don't think that's exactly true," Norrington replied eventually, noting the way Will was avoiding his eyes.

"Well if you know that I'm lying, then what's the use? I obviously have nothing directly to do with the disappearance…if you hadn't noticed; I've been a little detained of late."

"Now look here Mr Turner. Whether or not you play a part in Miss Swann's disappearance is of little import; for I know what all of Port Royal as already guessed…" He waited for the look of bewilderment to spread across Will's face before continuing, "That you sent her away to avoid that scandal that you being imprisoned have caused."

At this Will laughed, deep and heartily as the mirth bubbled up in his throat.

"If you think that Commodore, then you never knew Elizabeth." He watched the way this remark hurt him before pressing on, "I couldn't have made her leave, even if I wanted to. She'd never leave me in here."

He knew as soon as the words had passed his lips, that they had partially betrayed him.

"Ah and now it all makes sense…she's gone to find help, hasn't she?" Will said nothing, almost hearing the way that the pieces began to fall into place in Norrington's mind. But he refused to make this easy for him…he wouldn't reveal the whole truth.

"And I know exactly whose help she'll get."

"You're wrong then!" Will started, unable to hold his tongue any longer as he slowly approached, "And even if you aren't, what does it say about the British Navy if the Pearl was to put into dock right under your nose, and simply slipped away without you even noticing?"

Norrington could feel the insult pulsing hotly through his veins, and he smiled maliciously as retorted sharply, "Well that is why you'll help us Mr Turner."

"Never!"

Norrington smiled, amused at the sudden anger that had rushed into Will's voice. It was no great secret that Will and Norrington were not exactly the best of friends. Ever since they had expressed intentions of the same woman, it followed they should become rivals. Even when the rest of Port Royal had accepted that Elizabeth had chosen Will above the Commodore; Will still saw the love that laced every action he took when around her. In a way, he understood it; a man, once in love with Elizabeth, would fall hard and forever. It had happened to him and so in some ways he could sympathise. Yet as he watched the way Norrington titled his head, mocking his obvious anger, he could feel nothing but bitterness and distain.

"I'm afraid you have little choice Mr Turner. You will aid us in tracking down the Black Pearl and Miss Swann; otherwise you will find yourself condemned without trail."

"You wouldn't dare…"

"You have until morning to decide." Norrington made for the door before pausing, turning back to face Will who had sat, once more, in the corner, "I serve the law before I serve myself. Maybe you should stop thinking like a pirate, and start doing the same."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: To all of those who reviewed thank you! This story has been going for SUCH a long time and it makes me happy to know it can still prompt reviews. Especially from MeraSparrow who is an oldie now (as far as this story is concerned).

And yes, I have seen DMC. Saw it the first showing on Thursday and loved it (especially some of the uncanny similarities it had to my story...especially the begining!). I also went to the premiere and was three feet away from Johnny Depp (sighs).

This chapter is quite long now I look it at, but it is one of my favourite chapters. Oldies, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as you did first time round. Newbies I hope you enjoy it too!

Remember to review! Thanking you!

* * *

Elizabeth drummed her fingers on the table, watching keenly as Jack starred down at the cards in his hands. The oil lamps were now smouldering lowly behind the glass, casting most of the cabin in darkness except the direct space around them. Jack looked at the gold coins that were piled between them, and then turned his attention to the youth in front of him. He was known for having the luckiest hands in Tortuga, in more ways than one, and yet he found this obstinate cabin boy difficult to read. Was he bluffing or not?

"Come on…"

"Alright…" Jack muttered impatiently, lifting the bottle without taking his eyes from his cards, pouring more rum into Elizabeth's glass, before taking a swig from the bottle itself. Then he looked up, flashing a golden smile before tossing another coin onto the pile.

"Right Mister Jacobs lets see your worth." For a moment Elizabeth said nothing, rubbing her chin before triumphantly fanning the cards out on the table. Jack peered down at them, sighing as she swept the coins towards her. He took another swig of rum before picking up the cards, shuffling them swiftly in his hands as he watched in resentment Elizabeth pile up the coins.

"Double or nothing…" he began, dealing out the cards yet again. Elizabeth smiled, shrugging flippantly before replying in her most patronising tone,

"Oh I don't know Captain. I might make you bankrupt before the evening's out."

Jack said nothing, suppressing the scoff that raised in his throat with yet another swig of rum. The alcohol appeared to inspire the heat that seemed to be evaporating from his pores, as he wiped the grimy sheen away from his forehead with his sleeve.

"Pick up ye cards then." Unable to suppress the pleasure she felt at watching him try pitifully to beat her, Elizabeth picked up her cards, casting her eyes swiftly over them, before placing them back down on the table. She had learnt to play when she was very young, without her father's knowledge of course; the servants had sat her down on rainy days with a pack of cards and a purse of pennies. And she had quickly learnt how to beat them all. Slowly she slid two coins across the table, taking another card from the deck and, after placing it with the others in her hand; she cleared her throat before beginning,

"So do you often make a habit of playing cards with cabin boys?"

"When the mood is on me…" He stopped, his eyes moving swiftly from the cards in his hands to Elizabeth's face before he tossed two coins into the middle, before taking another card. This wasn't exactly working…she'd have to try harder. Taking a gulp of rum, fighting the urge to choke on the flaming liquid she watched the way Jack tried to read her cards in her eyes.

"Must be hard making and keeping friends in this business?"

"You've made one glaring error there," he said, placing his cards down on the table for the first time, and leaning back in his chair. "Piracy isn't a job boy…it's a way o'life."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"But aye," he began after pausing for a moment, playing with the beads that were wound in his hair, "I guess that would be a way of looking at it."

Momentarily, Elizabeth forgot the confession she was trying to prise from him, watching the way he wound his hair about his fingers

"What do they mean?" she asked, rebuking herself immediately for deviating from her task. Jack's attention, which had been predictably drawn once again to his cards, was once again on Elizabeth as he saw her turn her eyes away.

"Absolutely nothing!" he said, waving his arm about him, before leaning once more further across the table, "And why should it be that they should mean anything? It seems to me that men are always trying to rationalise everything…" He raised his eyes to the ceiling of the cabin, "Why's the sky blue? Why do some men choose to be merchants and others decide it is their job to steal their booty? There is no why is, me lad, all there is is what is."

For a moment Elizabeth said nothing; processing what Jack had said over in her mind. Maybe it was the fact that she had spent too much time around him lately…should she be worried that what he said was starting to make sense? Taking another gulp of rum, she pushed the rest of her coins into the middle, watching Jack raise an eyebrow in surprise.

"If that's the case then…" She stopped; feeling a wave of disorientation hit her. She had been trying to keep track of how much rum she had been drinking, but had lost count. She realised for the first time how hot it was becoming…she longed to take off her hat, but then the game would be up.

"I suppose a life at sea is very lonely…Don't you ever think about returning to land?"

"Nothing important enough to make me stay."

"But surely," she continued, cautiously avoiding his eyes, "But surely you must have friends… that you care about?"

Jack shrugged, stretching his arms out before folding them behind his head. Elizabeth could feel the anger swelling in the pit of her stomach; pounding in her heart and rushing through her veins. She had to remain contained until she could be sure…she had to hold her tongue.

"The thing about land folk is…" he thought for a moment, his long lashes casting mocking shadows across his face. Elizabeth couldn't tell if he was smiling or not. The flames licked pitifully behind their glass shields; the light had dimmed enormously. "They're not real, mate. They've never really lived."

As he said this, Jack pushed up the sleeves of his shirt to expose his tattooed and scared arms. Every tattoo told a story; every scar was a road he had travelled. With a smile he pushed the rest of his coins in the middle to join hers. He said nothing, turning over another card from the pack. Elizabeth knew that she shouldn't, but she had remained quiet and well tempered for long enough.

"And so you measure them against yourself, a pirate?

Jack smiled.

"Anyone would think that you had something against us. Considering that you are well on your way to becoming one, I think that this something that should be addressed."

"But what about love, companionship, loyalty?"

"Severely overrated. The only person a man should rely on is himself."

Elizabeth clenched her fists under the table, hardly paying attention to the game they were playing anymore.

"So that's it, is it? No heroes amongst thieves? If a man fall's behind, he gets left behind?"

Jack smiled, raising the bottle in salutation,

"A pirate's life for me."

At this, Elizabeth found herself suddenly on her feet, hands gripping the side of the table as she leaned across it. How could he be so selfish? If he knew that Will was in trouble, how could he remain so indifferent?

"Then if that's the way of it Captain," she spat, her eyes burning as she held his own, "Then I think I've made a mistake."

Jack was silent as he watched her turn her back on him, and waiting for her to take but a few steps he stopped her with the words, "Don't you want to find out who it is that's won?"

Elizabeth swiftly walked back, turning over the cards in and waited for Jack to do the same. Before doing so, he stood up, mirroring Elizabeth's stance as he leant across the table. He smiled before turning them over; he had been bluffing and so had she. Purposefully he stretched one hand out towards her and, dipping his voice to a gruff whisper, he began,

"Come now 'Lizabeth. No heroes amongst thieves, eh?"

For a moment Elizabeth couldn't speak, unsure if she had heard him right, unsure if he had called her Elizabeth. Yet the way he smiled as he outstretched his hand across the table told her she hadn't been mistaken.

"You knew…"

"Aye," Jack interrupted, tapping the side of his head with one finger before continuing, "I may be a little touched luv, but I ain't blind."

"How long?" she asked, seeing the way that Jack laughed to himself, turning his head away as if to hide it from her, "How long of you known?"

Elizabeth needn't have waited for an answer; she saw it in the way his eyes danced with mirth. Without thinking, she slapped his hand away, her voice wavering with anger as she said, "You knew all along didn't you? And I've been working…"

"Now, now," Jack condescended, pulling his hand back before she had a chance to strike it again, "There's no need to be like that."

"…And swabbing your bloody deck!" Defiantly she pulled off the hat, sending her honey locks tumbling down her back, shaking her head in disbelief to loosen the curls.

"Shhh…" he hushed, running his hand over the table, caressing it as he staggered towards her. "You shouldn't be talking about her like that, she'll hear."

Elizabeth scoffed, half stamping her foot like a petulant child, hardly containing the fury that had caused her cheeks to flush scarlet. Her face twisted with bitter disbelief as she spat venomously, "Do you hear yourself? All you care about this damned ship! Even though there are those out there that have made the mistake of actually caring about you!"

"Darling, honestly, I never knew you felt that way." Elizabeth rounded on him hotly, trembling slightly as she continued,

"You know I'm talking about Will!" She stopped as the amusement seemed to slip slightly from his lips. "How could you do it? How could you just leave?"

"Look!" Jack snapped, pointing an accusing finger at her before, examining his own hand with suspicion, he let it drop to his side. "That wasn't the way of it."

"Oh really? Then why is that the minute Will needs you, you vanish? Or is it, perhaps, that the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow is really just a coward?"

Jack's face seemed to darken automatically at this insult, but before he had a chance to articulate this, Elizabeth had pressed on fiercely,

"Have you forgotten that he risked his life to save yours?"

"There was nothing that I could have done for young William if I had stayed…"

"So you admit it then? You abandoned him when he needed you the most?"

"What I'm saying is," he paused before continuing, struggling how to put the words she would find hard to accept, "What I'm saying is that if I had stayed, to have aided young William in the way you would have had be done, it would have done more harm than good. I had to leave luv, and that's all there is to it."

"Well that's not good enough!" Elizabeth snapped, taking another step forward, closing the gap between them. Jack teetered back slightly, the unsteadiness caused by the rum rather than the usual way he faltered on his feet. This wasn't good, it was never advisable to enter into an argument with Elizabeth while he was inebriated; he had learnt that the hard way, and lost. Yet for once, he knew for certain that she had got this wrong and so he couldn't help but blurt out,

"What would you have had me do instead, I wonder? Stayed and taken his place on the gallows me self?"

Immediately, Jack's mouth snapped shut. He had said too much, and he could tell by the way Elizabeth's eyes smouldered with a sudden realisation that she had, unfortunately, caught the full meaning.

"It was you, wasn't it? You're the one that should be locked up, not Will."

Jack said nothing, shrugging instead before smiling flippantly.

"Murderer."

"Pirate," he corrected with a wave of his hand.

In one swift movement Elizabeth had grabbed the sword that had been lying on the table beside them, extending her arm so the point of the blade was angled threateningly at Jack's neck.

"Murderer," she repeated, slower and more controlled than before.

"Now see here 'Lizabeth…"

"Miss Swann," Elizabeth interrupted, blade still pointed accusingly at his throat. Jack swallowed hard and blinked; as if doing so would cause the image to disappear. He often saw things that weren't there, especially if a large quantity of alcohol had been consumed. Yet, when he opened his eyes Elizabeth was still in front of him, holding the sword at arms length.

"Miss Swann…I think that what we have here is a crossing of wires…of sorts. Alright I confess, I knew who you was as soon as I clapped eyes on you. And yes, it amused me for a while to watch you play at cabin boy." Jack paused, gulping as she brought the blade uncomfortably close to his skin. "But I swear darlin', as god knows I'm an honest man, I haven't deserted Mr Turner just yet."

He could tell by the way Elizabeth shook her head that she hadn't listened, and as he took a step back, she too stepped forward, sword still in hand.

"Look, let's just say you put the sword down, eh? And we'll put down this little incident as a potent combination of good drink and good company, savvy?"

Elizabeth said nothing, her grasp loosening around the hilt as she showed no signs of stopping. As soon as the blade had relaxed in her hand Jack, started forward, knocking the sword up in the air, before catching it. At once Elizabeth rushed to the other side of the cabin, drawing the sword that hang on the pegs with some of Jack's clothes, before turning around swiftly to face her opponent.

"Come on, I haven't the time to teach ya."

Elizabeth smiled sweetly, shifting most of the weight onto her back leg as she bent them slightly, assuming the position Will had taught her months before. Jack watched confused as she extended her arm yet again; the blade perfectly balanced between her forefingers and thumb as she pushed the hair out of her eyes with her free hand, before placing it behind her back.

"Don't worry, you won't have to."

Without giving Jack time to assess the situation, shifting his legs accordingly, Elizabeth was upon him; attempting to bring the blade rapidly down across his shoulder. Jack parried, sliding the blade of his sword swiftly along hers before bringing it down and away from him.

"I see you've been taking lessons from young William." Elizabeth said nothing, lunging forward again with little affect, and as Jack took but a small step sideways, he cocked his head mischievously before adding, "I always said he needed to find himself a girl. Even now he's got one; he still seems to be playing with blades."

Very quickly Elizabeth flicked the blade; each time her strokes were effectively countered by Jack's rather effortless parries. The blades clinked together and, with one hand firmly on the point where they crossed, he pulled her blade down so it was flat against his hilt; drawing her closer into him.

"Or perhaps that's it?" he mused, smiling at the way she struggled furtively, "Perhaps the reason you are so vexed Miss Swann is that young Mr Turner has not be seeing to you…as it were."

"Not everyone thinks and acts as you do!"

Elizabeth could bare a lot from Jack, but this indignation would be the last straw. After taking a deep breath she tugged hard on the hilt, feeling it loosen and, as she swiftly drew it from his hand she heard him yelp in pain as the blade slit open his palm. He staggered back, starring down at the blood that oozed from the wound with abstract fascination.

"Now this…" he began, changing the hands he was holding the sword in, "Provides me with a decided handicap." Elizabeth watched as the fascination died in his face, turning to something all together different and threatening. "But I suppose," he began, walking forward to rapidly close the gap between them; "This does give you a sporting chance."

As he said this, Jack swiftly brought his sword down on top of hers; momentarily surprised at the amount of force she applied in her defensive movements. Will had taught her well. Relentlessly he approached, flicking his blade not to strike but to test. Elizabeth faltered backwards, uneasy at first with the ease of his approach. Suddenly Elizabeth felt her back press against the walls of the cabin. She had no room to manoeuvre, but before he had a chance to knock the sword from her hand she smiled, before bringing her knee up swiftly and sharply between his legs.

Jack let out an unholy gasp, stumbling backwards; one hand grasping his sword whilst the other grasped something different entirely. With pain clearly written in his eyes he looked up at Elizabeth's smiling face.

"Why?"

"There is no why, Jack, There is only what is."

Jack recognised his own words in what she said, but before he could return with anything he heard the cabin doors flung open, and as he looked up he saw the bemused crew; their eyes moving first to Elizabeth and then to their Captain, who was now bent over in pain.

Gibbs said nothing. Ana Maria, recognising Elizabeth immediately, sighed before shaking her head, trying to stifle the laugh that was burning inside her throat. And it was Mr Cotton's parrot that finally broke the silence;

"Argh! No more rum!"

Elizabeth smiled, dropping her sword immediately when she saw that Jack had done the same. Ana Maria, turning to Gibbs, who was shaking with silent laughter, cleared her throat and said;

"How does he do that?"


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanking you to all those who are reading and reviewing. And welcome to those who have just hopped on board. Nice to see so many new faces amongst you! I'm glad I've recieved so many encouraging comments about this story so, as a reward, here be the next chapter! Enjoy (and remember to review!)

* * *

As soon as the H.M.S Dauntless had put out to sea, Will felt as if he had come home. Of course they had forced him against his will to go with them. There was nothing else for it; they had given him little choice. He was to aid them in hunting down Jack, Elizabeth and the Black Pearl, or face the prospect of an unjust execution. And he was not ready to depart this world just yet. Yet as they had forced him along the gang plank, his hands chained firmly together, Will could feel the tremors of excitement pass through him at the prospect of being aboard a ship once more. He watched eagerly as the sailors loaded the ship with all that would be needed for their expedition; even once or twice he felt compelled to go and aid them in their task. He had rebuked himself for the excitement he couldn't help but feel; this was not how he should be feeling. Anticipation was to be expected; but concern, not excitement should have been coursing through his veins.

He sat, hands still bound in front of him, at the helm of the ship; his eyes scanning the horizon expectantly with the lust of a pirate. He felt the warm sun lighting his face as he closed his eyes, exhaling deeply the scent of the frothy foam that broke against the ship as it skipped along the waves. Suddenly, a voice from behind seemed to break this happy seclusion, and he was surprised to hear Norrington say as he approached;

"Beautiful, isn't she?" For a moment Will was unsure as to what he was referring to yet, watching the way his eyes flitted across the scene that he himself had been starring at, he realised he was referring to the sea. Will sighed before nodding,

"Yes. I suppose, in many respects, she is."

Norrington smiled briefly towards it once more, before tuning to face Will.

"Unpredictable, untameable yet completely captivating." Norrington stopped, but was unable to prevent himself adding a remark that would cause Will to doubt whether he was speaking of the sea, or of Elizabeth. "She was meant to have no master."

Will watched Norrington for a moment, attempting to decipher the metaphor. With a smile he acknowledged it and, on standing, Will added,

"But men may try."

Norrington laughed, slightly uneasy at the new found comradeship between them. In many ways they were natural rivals; but in so many other ways, they were so alike. Secretly Norrington had always looked on men like Will and Jack with abstract fascination; acknowledging that without the restraints of the law, he may have ended up very much like either of them.

Eventually, the laughter dissolved and, after shifting awkwardly on his feet for a moment, Norrington cleared his throat before beginning,

"Mr Turner, I think you know me well enough to know that I am a stern but honest man. If you were to give me any proof of your innocence in the crime that has been levelled against you, I would no longer continue as I have."

He watched as Will thought for a moment, a dark cloud of secrecy descending across his features as he replied,

"I believe you would not."

Norrington waited for yet another protestation, yet none came, as Will turned his eyes out to the sea once more. There was certainly more to this than he had originally suspected; Elizabeth's disappearance was enough to confirm this. Either Will was guilty and was attempting to protect Elizabeth from disgrace, or he was innocent and was foolishly protecting someone else. Norrington scoffed inwardly as this thought crossed his mind; it didn't take a genius to work out who that someone was.

"You are either a fool or you're guilty. I have yet to decide on which title suits you best."

Will remained silent, not taking the bait that Norrington was tempting him with. It would have been easy enough to have lost his temper, but that's exactly what he would have wanted. No…it was no use…he wouldn't be duped into revealing more than he had to. After all, that would only ruin the plan.

After observing the silence long enough to make sure that he was not going to say anything else, Norrington asked,

"So, Mr Turner, where is it that you think we should be heading to? Do not think that this little detour is one of pleasure. It would do you well to remember that."

"And it would do you well to remember Commodore," Will retorted briskly, "That I am not here of my own accord. The only pleasure that I can possibly derive from this will come from watching you attempting, and failing, to capture the Pearl."

Norrington's checks darkened and with a voice that betrayed his anger he replied, "You know for a man in your position Mr Turner, you allow yourself a remarkable margin for jest. Honestly, I believe you grow more like the infamous Jack Sparrow by the day."

Will took a threatening step towards Norrington, his eyes fixed decidedly on the patronising frown of the man in front of him.

"Rather resemble him in every respect, than mirror you in the slightest."

"That will be a little comfort to you I suppose, when he joins you on the gallows."

That was enough…yet as Will stretched his hands out to grasp Norrington around the throat, he realised that it was impossible with his hands chained together. Yet his temper would not be subdued and, in an attempt to avoid the confrontation that he was doomed to lose, Will turned away.

"If you are protecting him then I suggest this is the point where you desist. He's a pirate…he has no sense of loyalty."

Again Will remained silent; knowing that Norrington's provocations we're only designed to entice a response. Instead Will surprised him by changing the direction of their conversation.

"Apart from anywhere in the Caribbean, I suppose there's only one place that the Pearl could possibly be."

Norrington raised an eyebrow, and waited patiently for Will to reveal the destination.

"Tortuga."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Again, thank you so much for the reviews! They really do mean alot to me (especially as some of you are here for a SECOND time round!). I'm pleased everyone seems to be enjoying this. Right, now back to everyone's favourite pirate. What exactly has he been up to? And what part does he have to play in the crime Will is condemed for?

* * *

Elizabeth turned the screw on the gas lamp, causing the flame behind the glass to grow and crackle as it did so. Glancing quickly over her shoulder she smiled to see that Jack had followed her instructions and was now sitting down on the bed, his eyes fixed on his sticky, red palm as he muttered incoherently to himself. After the laughter and the anger subsided, Elizabeth had managed to gather enough control over her senses to realise that Jack had something else up his sleeve; that there was some other explanation, and, if she wanted to find out just what was going on she would have to control her temper. He seemed to remain ignorant as she approached yet, as he felt the mattress sink as she sat beside him, he turned his eyes towards her as he grasped his injured hand.

Expectantly she awaited his witty one liner; none came, yet as she moved to place the wet cloth over his palm, Jack took a sharp intake of breath before shuffling away on the bed.

"I don't recall asking for a nurse, Miss Swann." His voice was laced with bitterness as he snatched the cloth from her. Biting his lip he began to wipe the blood away. "Ain't never needed one."

Elizabeth said nothing as she rose to her feet, walking once more over to the table. Yet as she reached it she paused and, turning around once more to face Jack, she counted to ten before asking,

"So what is it Jack? What is it that we have to do?"

Jack raised his eyes from the bloody cloth as he leant back slightly, his eyes smouldering with knowledge. He had pushed the girl to her limit; it was only fair that he levelled with her now.

"Alright…" he began, raising both hands in the air, his face becoming clear of all mockery. "…we go to Tortuga, persuade a dear friend of mine to part with that which will clear young William's name, before leading Norrington into an elaborate trap where I commandeer the H.M.S. Dauntless. Then, and only then, do we return to Port Royal to present your dear father with the evidence to prove Mr Turner's innocence, before I sail away into a glorious sunset whilst William makes an honest maid of you. Savvy?"

Elizabeth knew better than to doubt the truth in what Jack had said and, leaning back against the table with both palms pressed against the sea worn wood, she cleared her throat before beginning,

"But why all this scheming? Why the elaborate charade?"

"It was necessary to convince the dear Governor, the dear Commodore and yourself that Will was guilty. How else would I tempt the Dauntless to Tortuga?"

For a moment, Elizabeth struggled to understand the logic behind what Jack had just said. Then she remembered…Pirate.

"Are you telling me…" she paused, repressing the anger that was causing her voice to break, "Are you telling me that all this has been in pursuit of a ship?"

Jack said nothing, but the golden grin revealed more than words. However, when he noticed the dangerous anger that had knitted her eyebrows in fury, Jack quickly said,

"If I were to be honest, which, by the way, you can always depend on me being, then I would say no darlin', this hasn't just been about the ship. Although, it would be dishonest of me to deny that it weren't me object."

He saw the way she moved to interrupt but, raising one tattooed finger he managed to silence her long enough to continue,

"About a month ago me and the crew set in to Tortuga and, whilst I was there I overhead a conversation concerning young William and yourself."

For once, Elizabeth remained silent, watching the way Jack became increasingly animated as he continued to speak, "And what I heard was not good tidings…what I heard was the beginnings of a plot…a plot to murder Will and to kidnap you and claim a ransom."

Elizabeth turned her back, folding a square of white muslin in half before dousing it in rum. Yet she still gave Jack's tale her undivided attention as he continued to talk behind her.

"So," he paused, clearing his throat as he strained to see what Elizabeth was doing at the table. "After hearing such an exchange I made me self busy by finding out all I could about the plot. I managed to ascertain, at great personal cost I might add, that the blaggards we're planning to install an insider in your household."

"The servant." Elizabeth interrupted for the first time, sitting back down beside Jack down on the bed. Jack nodded.

"And so now you have it, Miss Swann, That is the truth of it…take it or leave it…there's nothing more to it than that."

For some reason, Elizabeth found it difficult to speak. What could she say when faced with the truth? Will had known of it all, yet his guilt was still uncertain. Either he or Jack had committed murder in order to save both Will and her self. And now, Will was leading Norrington to Tortuga; leading him into a trap sprung by pirates. Eventually she managed to clear her thoughts enough to say,

"I used to think the lines between lawlessness and justice we're clearly drawn, but now I'm not so sure. A murder committed to save a life; a crime confessed to own a ship. And I'm oblivious to it all."

"Now 'Lizabeth, what you've got to remember is this…young William…" Jack paused, seeing the way Elizabeth eyes were fixed on the ground as she turned her head away. He wasn't exactly experienced in comforting young ladies; especially as he was usually the cause of the pain. Awkwardly his eyes scanned the flushed cheek that seemed to betray Elizabeth's thoughts; what did he know of young girl's hearts? Inside he corrected himself; woman.

"Young William…he's too much like his father. He's got the thirst now, and it ain't your fault luv. Ain't no-one's fault. You see, pirate…it's in his blood. He's got to quench it somehow."

"But why lie? Why hide it from me?"

Jack said nothing at first, shrugging almost startled as she turned around to face him. From any other woman he would have expected tears; irrational hysterics, but not from Elizabeth. From her he only saw anger, and as his lips moved to form some words of comfort, he was sharply interrupted by hers.

"Why all this secrecy? If he loves me as he claims to, he wouldn't have kept this from me."

"Maybe he thinks it is better that you don't see that side of him, eh? Maybe he's doing it because he loves you?" If Elizabeth hadn't been so angry, she would have laughed at the way Jack's eyes slatted half shut, confused at the new philosophy he was preaching, but not understanding.

"But that's the side I fell in love with." Automatically, Elizabeth stopped, realising for the first time what she had meant all along. With a voice noticeably steadier than the one she had used before, she continued,

"I love the pirate…not the blacksmith."

To her utter amazement, Jack sighed with understanding. He had often suspected that Elizabeth was no an ordinary girl; not land gentry at all. He had been surprised at the zeal she had put into all her work aboard the Pearl, even though she must have secretly known it to be a form of punishment. He had been a little unsure of why, with so little anxiety, she left Will and the world she knew behind her, trusting Gibbs and putting out once more to sea. But suddenly she had brought it sharply into focus. It wasn't a life in chains that she wanted; it was freedom. She had caught the insatiable hunger for the sea.

"Well then, I guess you must be grateful that I came along when I did…guided him down the path he has taken. Made him aware of his heritage, as it were?"

Elizabeth smiled as she took Jack's hand in hers and pressed the rum socked muslin onto the cut. The alcohol stung at the open wound, causing Jack to yelp in pain as she held firmly onto it. Eventually, she let his hand drop and, as he held it defensively against his chest, she replied sarcastically,

"Oh yes. I thank god every day for the moment that Jack Sparrow came into my life."

"Captain!" he corrected instantly, raising a finger as he did so to better emphasis the point, "Captain Jack Sparrow."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Wow it really is an updating frenzy today (what with me updating my Harry Potter fan fiction too!). I know its been too long; especially in regards to this story which is now being posted for the second time round. Never fear though, I do believe this is a chapter that should please, and, indeed, the chapter that some of you have been waiting for.

Enjoy and remember to review!

* * *

In the small hours of the morning Elizabeth awoke, chilled to the bone as a shrill wind blew through the cabin and goose pimpled her skin. She couldn't have been asleep for long, and yet she felt restless, sitting up sharply in her bunk, barely missing hitting her head on Ana Maria's bunk above. Ana Maria slept on and as she slipped out of the bed, her feet numbing immediately on contact with the boards she pulled the brown cloth sack closely about her shoulders, and she tiptoed her way out of the cabin.

The rest of the crew slept on and Elizabeth smiled as she passed Gibbs who sat in a chair that was propped up against the wall, head lolling back, mouth wide open as he snored loudly into the night.

As she felt the cool night air sweep gently over her face, Elizabeth knew that, even in the dark, she had nearly reached the top of the narrow, stairs. It would have been no good, lying awake, staring into the mattress of the bunk above. Too many nights she had lain in her bed in Port Royal, eyes open and turned to the chink in the curtains that revealed the tiny lights of the harbour below. When she had something on her mind she just couldn't forget it for long enough to drift off. It would plague her thoughts, forcing her mind to stay active and her eyes to remain open. Yet at home it had been different; she had stayed awake dreaming of a different life she could lead if she had the chance; a life that wasn't defined by her sex or position in society. Before her adventures aboard the Black Pearl there had been a time she had been kept awake by the ambivalent feelings she felt towards Will; something that had started as a sisterly affection, and turned into something definitely less platonic as she grew. And sometimes, only sometimes, would she allow herself the luxury of imagining what it was like to be a pirate and sail the Spanish Maine.

Yet now as she came above deck, grasping the cloth tighter around her to stop the wind catching it and blowing it from her, she knew for the first time in her life what it was like to be free of all thought of consequences, all sense of duty. She was, in everyway, free.

As she moved carefully about the deck, avoiding the coils of rope that were strewn across it, Elizabeth was amazed at the eerie silence that the night brought with it when it descended across the sea. During the day all were kept busy, rushing to and fro, hardly stopping for a moment to take it all in. Night brought with it an unsettling peace as it stretched its dark tendrils across the water, sending the crew to sleep and leaving the Pearl to skim across the waves of its own accord. And, after ascending the steps that lead to the ship's helm, Elizabeth closed her eyes and strained her ears to hear any noise but the gentle hushing of the water as it broke against the hull.

"Trouble sleeping?" A voice came from behind her and Elizabeth gasped as she realised that Jack had been standing at the wheel, silently observing her, all this time. She had snapped round her head quickly, sending waves of hair falling in front of her eyes. Frustrated more at his unwelcome interruption of her silent reflection, she angrily pushed the hair from her face before replying sharply,

"I don't see how anyone can sleep with Gibb's snoring like that."

Jack laughed in acknowledgement before leaning across the wheel, resting his head on his arms as he folded them awkwardly across it.

"Would that be the true way of it?"

Elizabeth's mouth moved to form another defensive brush-off; another witty retort yet before should could manage this, Jack had straightened his back and, looking off out into the pitch black sea, had began to talk very slowly.

"It's more common than you'd think; women such as yourselves running away from the life forced upon them…opting for a life at sea. Ain't just men who hear it calling…" He stopped, smiling to something he seemed to spy on the horizon yet, as Elizabeth turned to look she realised that he had just been smiling to himself.

"But I've never been forced to do anything," Elizabeth replied softly; Jack's startling accurate perceptions causing her to forget the barrier she had constructed between them, and continue in her bewildered tone, "I'm lucky; I'm a woman of means who has the love of a good man. I should be happy."

"Who says have to be? To be sure, there are those who would be only too happy to have your life Miss Swann; daughter of the Governor of Port Royal, betrothed to Mr Turner, a good and honest man who loves you, I dare say, as much as you love him. But where is it written that you should be happy, that you should be content with what you have?"

"But isn't it selfish to think like that?"

Jack shrugged, shaking his head slightly as he watched the way she moved slowly closer to where he was standing.

"You're asking the wrong man there luv. I'm a pirate. And what you've got realise is what makes a man turn pirate in the first place is that desire…that lust for a different hand to what they've been dealt." He saw the way Elizabeth furrowed her brow as she tried to understand and, smiling as he thought of a way to put it better, he began,

"Just look at it this way…can you imagine any other place on this entire planet where I would look at home?"

As he said this he stepped aside from the wheel and as Elizabeth's eyes scanned his body, she couldn't help but laugh a little as her mind tried to slot his dark, unreadable face and uncanny stance into a drawing room in London, or in the kitchen of a farmhouse. It was no use; Jack Sparrow seemed to be designed for his surroundings; from the sash at his waist to the bandana he wore over his matted locks. He seemed to have been born for a life at sea.

"But at some point, in the murky and distant past, I was not the man you see before you now." He paused, smiling wistfully to himself before adding quietly, "In fact, I was someone entirely different."

Elizabeth barely noticed just how quickly she had come to stand beside him; instead her attention had been caught by the prospect of another Jack, a Jack from the past…a Jack that wasn't a pirate. She shook her head, smiling as she dug at him affectionately with her elbow. To think of Jack as anything else than what she saw before her now, was to reorder time itself.

For a moment Jack said nothing, his mind drawn back into another time and place, before he continued to speak, more to himself than to her,

"Most of the respectable ladies of Tortuga are running from something; a life they didn't want to lead, abusive husbands, simpering children…"

"Yes but I'm not running from anything…" Elizabeth's tongue seemed to swell in her mouth, causing her to immediately stop in the middle of what she was saying. Jack leaned in towards her, as if to share a confidence and, with one eyebrow sceptically raised he muttered as if he already knew the answer,

"Are you not?"

Elizabeth said nothing, turning her face from his to gaze out once more at the endless expanse of black. He saw the discomfort that his questions had inspired and he recognised when it was time to stop. At any other time he would have delighted in provoking her further, only desisting when she would strike him around the face. Yet there was something in the way she pointedly avoided his eyes that made him stop and, after glancing down at the wheel beneath his hands, he smiled before turning to face her once more.

"Want to try her?" Jack asked amused at the way she looked at him confused.

"Go on," he insisted softly, stepping aside as she swayed towards the wheel, her eyes scanning the smooth wood in anticipation. Gently Jack took her hands in his and, as he firmly pressed them against the wheel he heard her sigh as she felt the Pearl for the first time as Jack felt her; a thing of flesh and blood.

"Don't be firm, just relax…you feel the way she wants to skip along with the current?" Elizabeth nodded, her hands grasping the wheel with more confidence as Jacks fingers pressed down, causing hers to wrap firmly around it.

"You mustn't let her do as wants…she's a temperamental lass…leave her enough room to do as she wishes, but not too much."

Slowly, Elizabeth's hands seemed to caress the wheel as lovingly as she had often seen Jack doing; and she could almost feel…yes, she was sure she could feel the timbers sighing as she held her steady yet firm.

"Good…" he hushed in approval, yet he could feel Elizabeth distracted and, before the wheel spun out of her grasp he moved so, with one hand either side of her he steadied the Pearl once more; barely hearing Elizabeth's apology as she took the wheel.

"I'm sorry."

"No apologies," he said sternly, his hands pressing hers reassuringly onto the wood, as his chest rested supportively against her back. "Just concentrate."

Jack felt Elizabeth's hands becoming confident under his and, he smiled as he felt her relax against him.

"Very good Miss Swann," he teased.

She hardly heard him, exhilarated by the way the wind seemed to lap her face, cooling the excitement that inspired the flush in her cheek. Elizabeth could barely tell whether it was the icy breeze that made her shudder, or the warmth of Jack's rum soaked breath against her ear as he whispered lightly, "Look up."

For the first time since she had come above deck, Elizabeth turned her eyes to the sky and she gasped at the sight that met her. Never in all her years had she seen such a clear night; and as she sighed her breath froze and turned to steam on the air. The moon hung low and large in the sky, sending ripples of white light across the water. Stars she had never even noticed from land spread themselves across the vast expanse; spilling there soft lights into the night. In some dreamlike state she stood for a moment, hearing Jack softly begin behind her, whilst he swept his hands towards the stars;

"Ophiuchus…Ara…" He paused, moving his hand to indicate a constellation to the right of them, "And that one there is Corona Borealis."

"How do you know all this?" Elizabeth asked, allowing her head to rest back against his shoulder as he replied,

"Clearly you've never been to Samoa."

For another painfully long moment, both were silent; Jack's eyes remained turned to the stars above as his hands remained steady on the wheel. Elizabeth, on the other hand, had closed her eyes, relishing in the warmth that seemed to eminent for Jack's body. She could feel his breath dance over the waves of hair that tumbled about her cheek; she could hear his heart pound slowly, softly, in time with the pulse that she felt in the wood beneath her fingers. The vibrations of his humming tickled her cheek, awakening her from her trance like state as she heard him sing softly into the night;

"Da da da da da…and really bad eggs…"

Elizabeth smiled and, turning her body slightly so she was looking up into his up-turned face she asked,

"Is it wrong Jack?"

Her words brought him back into himself and as he lowered his eyes he was surprised at how close his face was to hers. Elizabeth became aware of the way she had unwittingly twisted her body to face his, her eyes firmly locked with his; hers light and questioning; his, dark and impenetrable. Breathlessly she managed to say, aware of how when she moved her lips she was in great danger of them brushing temptingly against his,

"Is it wrong to want more?"

Jack's eyes seemed to smoulder behind his Kohl lined lids as he exhaled deeply, sending a great warmth cascading across her face. Elizabeth held her breath as she felt his body grow softer as it pinned her firmly against the wheel. For one moment Jack tore his eyes away from hers, passing a languorous glance down her body, before replying in a voice almost silently deep;

"That entirely depends on what it is you want."

* * *

Saucy stuff. What do you think? 


	15. Chapter 15

Hey! Well I have neglected this for a while but admist my essay madness last night I discovered it on my laptop and realised not only had I forgotten to update it, but I'd also not finished it! Here's a long awaite update. Apologies for being distracted by other fanfics I have been hard at work on. If there is enough people out there still reading this and wanting to know what's going to happen I'll finish it. So just let me know!

Well, back to Norrington and Will. Norrington Tortugafun. Enjoy!

* * *

It would be true to say that Commodore Norrington had never been anywhere like Tortuga in his life. However, as he followed Will through the narrow and smoky streets, whilst drunken sailors staggered past and brazen harlots flaunted their wears at every turn, he understood why it would be here, of all places that Jack Sparrow was most likely to be found.

"You best not be leading me a merry dance Mr Turner," Norrington snapped, watching with distaste as one rather top heavy sailor stumbled and fell, laughing hysterically to himself as he writhed around in the mud.

Will stopped, turning just in time to catch the remnants of Norrington's scowl, which he met with the most earnest of smiles. It had been easier than he had imagined convincing Norrington that they had more chance of finding Jack, the crew of the Pearl and Elizabeth if he and Norrington went alone into Tortuga. The moment the Dauntless had anchored itself some way off land, and Norrington had seen every variety of ship imaginable in harbour, Jolly Roger's adorning each mast he realised that Will Turner was, for once, right. It wouldn't have helped their cause to draw attention to themselves by marching into Tortuga, muskets readied and in full military dress. Even Norrington had to concede that, due to the circumstances, it was probably not the best course of action to pursue.

Norrington started as he heard the sound of a pistol coming from a window they had just passed, and he turned immediately, drawing his own, readying himself for the fight. Will however just laughed, and after placing a patronising hand on Norrington's shoulder he pointed to a gaunt looking pirate who, after looking down at the blood that was spreading across his shirt, fell lifelessly to the ground.

"Bloody pirates," he mumbled, thrusting the pistol back into his pocket before dusting down his coat.

"It's best to be positive," Will began, his eyes scanning the narrow streets, recognising that they were on the right track before he continued, "I was like you when I first came here; jumpy…nervous."

Norrington flashed him a glance close to offence.

"But then I got used to it…blending in…" As he said this he made way for two pirates; one who hobbled along supported by his crutch on one side, and his shipmate's arm on the other.

"That is why," Norrington began, watching the duo bounce down the alleyway with contempt, "You find yourself in the position your in."

"Isn't it ironic then that you need my help?"

"Indeed."

After a moment of walking in silence, Norrington grabbed Will's arm and twisting him around so he was uncomfortably close, he snarled surreptitiously,

"Make no mistake Mr Turner. Do not think that the reason I am here now is in anyway connected to you. Whether you are guilty or not is for the court to decide. Justice will be done. But I swear to you, if Miss Swann has been harmed in anyway; if she has suffered in the name of a loyalty you feel to another, then I swear I will not be held accountable for my actions; to you or the villains you choose to call your friends."

"You forget," Will began, yanking his arm free of Norrington's grasp, "It is no longer necessary for you to defend Elizabeth."

Norrington opened his mouth, yet the words seemed to dry on his tongue. Whatever he said now would be a feeble response; and he would betray those lingering feelings he had struggled to repress. It had been no use of course; maybe it would have been different it had been any other young woman. Port Royal was full of various twittering girls of the right means, breeding and age to make him a very respectable bride. Some of them were even pretty. But there was no-one in the Caribbean that was in anyway comparable to Elizabeth; and most men knew this.

Norrington had always made his intentions entirely clear; well, to the Governor at least, but he had always known that Elizabeth was not his to have. He couldn't match her for intensity, for intelligence or passion. He could have made her comfortable, yes, but she would have grown bored. He would have worshipped her, everything he had would have been hers for the taking; but it wouldn't have been enough…no, not for her. With growing resentment he had seen the love between Will and Elizabeth, even before they had acknowledged it themselves, and it pained him to recognise that they were perfectly matched…no, he corrected himself quickly, almost perfectly matched.

"Shall we continue then?" Norrington said eventually, indicating with his words for Will to walk on. Will said nothing, trying to avoid the guilt he felt at the sadness he had inspired in Norrington's voice. On turning he paused, seeing for the first time the amount of distance they had covered in such a short time and he sighed with relief as he saw they were standing in the main square.

"Here we are," Will said triumphantly, indicating with a wave of a hand the tavern in front of them. Norrington's brow knitted together in disapproval as he cast his eyes quickly over "The Faithful Bride"; drunken sailors staggered from the doors or were pushed from the windows; half laughing, half snarling expletives. Looking up he saw on the balcony many ladies of the night; all colours, shapes and sizes seemed represented in their brightly coloured gowns and rouged cheeks. Why anyone would pay for such women was beyond his comprehension. Inwardly he acknowledged that there was definitely one man who would not have a problem in parting with money for such company.

"So this is where we will find the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow?" Will turned, shrugging as he began to climb the tavern steps. Norrington followed, his eyes firmly fixed on the rabble within. "I can hardly say I'm surprised."

Will laughed. So the Commodore has a sense of humour, he thought to himself, as he narrowly avoided a tankard that was thrown from somewhere inside. Yet his attention was quickly drawn to a piercing squawk that came from somewhere above; and as he turned his eyes to the sky he saw that perching on the swinging tavern sign was Mr Cotton's parrot.

Will rapidly concealed the smile that this sight inspired and, flicking his head around quickly he adopted a drunken stance, placing his weight on his back leg as he imitated expertly,

"What do you expect mate?" Will paused, sweeping his hand over his body before adding, "Pirate."

* * *

Reviews and responses eagerly awaited xxx 


	16. Chapter 16

Welcome back to the fiathful readers! I know some of you have been reading this for a long time, back in the distant past when it randomly got deleted for some unknown reason...

Anyway, welcome to new readers too. I hope you all read and enjoy and think that it was worth the wait!

Well, 'tis the afternoon after the night before. Did Elizabeth resist the urge to fall under the spell of everyone's favourite pirate?

* * *

Jack's cheek stung as he climbed the steps to join Gibbs who was stood at the helm, his eyes scanning the horizon as land approached; barking various orders to the crew, who scurried busily into action behind them. Gibbs felt Jack's presence at his side and he stopped, turning his head slightly to see the red palm mark clearly imprinted on Jack's face. Jack quickly snapped his head round to face Gibbs, warning him with a glance to not try his patience as he lifted his hand in an attempt to cover the mark. Gibbs smiled to himself momentarily before beginning,

"We should be in Tortuga by nightfall, Cap'n."

"Very good Mister Gibbs," Jack said without turning his eyes from the sea.

"No good can come of it," he began, drawing Jack's attention from the skyline. Gibbs nodded in the direction of Ana Maria and Elizabeth, who were walking together down the length of the ship, talking closely. Jack squinted in an attempt to correct what he was seeing, staggering back slightly as he mumbled quietly,

"Come on then, out with it."

"Women on board, Cap'n. Nothin' good can come of it."

Jack rounded on him slowly, pointing an accusing finger into his chest as he leaned into him slightly.

"Ana Maria doesn't seem to have done much harm in her time with us. And Miss Swann…" He paused, seeing that Elizabeth had noticed that he and Gibbs were watching them from the helm.

"…Miss Swann is merely a necessary addition to our party at present."

"Aye," Gibbs sighed, unconvinced, in response, "If that be the way of it."

"Believe me Mister Gibbs," Jack began, his voice tinged with disdain, "If it weren't a matter of necessity I would have dropped the wench off the starboard bough long ago."

Elizabeth cringed as she realised Jack was watching her from the helm, and it made her embarrassed to think of what had passed between them that night. But think on it she must; it was inescapable, unavoidable in such a claustrophobic atmosphere. She couldn't bear to think that all the crew had been talking of it, yet she had heard the whispers as she'd past; she had seen the suspicious looks. Yet however much Elizabeth despised it, she knew that it was only natural; she realised how it must have appeared, and she cursed herself for having ever ventured above deck.

Yet had she had known…how could she have expected that she was to find herself in a position where she would not only find Jack's presence comforting, but something rather more terrifying. Thank god that Ana Maria had woken to find Elizabeth's bunk empty and, having risen to relieve Jack of his duty, had climbed the steps to find Elizabeth in great danger of kissing the man that, above all others, she apparently despised.

For a moment she had forgotten everything; she had forgotten her fear, her uncertainty about what was going to happen to Will. In fact, she had forgotten Will altogether as she had found herself back pressed against the wheel;her eyes held completely by Jack's, as he curled his arm around her waist to pull her into him. For one delicious moment she was barely conscious of what she was doing; her tongue moistening her lips at the expectation of what was to happen.

But then, the spell was broken as Ana Maria nervously cleared her throat, making them both aware of her presence. Elizabeth had started and, almost as if Ana Maria had shaken her out of it, she swiftly lifted her hand and in one, sharp movement brought it down hard across his face.

"They'll be no good in troubling yourself about it, Missy," Ana Maria began, placing a reassuring hand upon Elizabeth's shoulder.

"I'm not." Elizabeth snapped, threatening with a look not to press her further. Ana Maria, however, ignored this warning and continued in the same tone as before,

"Jack isn't the sort of man to think a great deal on consequences." As she said this she saw that she had once again got Elizabeth's attention, and she added as an afterthought,

"That's why he makes such a good pirate."

"Bloody pirates," she mumbled and, after thinking for a moment, she brushed her hair from her face and tied it loosely behind her head. "Well, I've learnt my lesson now. I now know better than to trust Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"I'd say a lot of things against Jack, but whatever I said I would always say I could trust Jack, even with my life."

Elizabeth flicked her head round, stopping where she stood at the bottom of the stairs, before retorting quickly,

"But not with your ship, it seems."

Ana Maria said nothing, recognising the truth in what Elizabeth said. Although some where deep inside she respected Elizabeth for her wit and intelligence, there was something about the way she had come across Jack and her that had inspired feelings she had thought were long forgotten. This jealousy made her cruel as she responded,

"Maybe it is more that you don't trust yourself." Elizabeth's eyes darkened and her grip tightened around the handrail as she stared unflinchingly at Ana Maria, whose lips had curled into a cruel smile.

"Of course not…That would never be true…not of a lady like you."

Elizabeth could feel her cheeks burning and as she bit her teeth down tightly on her bottom lip, she was saved from giving an infuriating response by Jack's voice calling from the helm;

"Ana Maria!"

"Aye, Cap'n?" she answered without taking her eyes away from Elizabeth's scarlet face.

"Make ready the men. We land at dusk."

"Aye Cap'n!" she hollered back before tilting her head in a form of salute, and turning to shout her orders to the crew.

Elizabeth hastily climbed the rest of the steps and, somewhat relieved to find Jack once again alone, made her way swiftly to where he was stood at the wheel.

"If you'll be looking for a repeat performance luv, I hate to disappoint you." He smiled, running his hands suggestively down over the wheel in the form of caress before continuing, "The mood just isn't on me today."

Immediately, Elizabeth raised her hand to strike him again, yet before she brought it down to give him a matching mark on the opposite cheek, Jack had grabbed hold of her wrist and was holding it firmly in place.

"If you ever touch me again I shall run your black heart through."

Jack smiled innocently before letting her arm drop once again to her side. Taking a step back he raised a finger to his lips and, after pressing it against them he sighed heavily before;

"But if I remember correctly darlin', it were you that came to me in the night. It we're you who sought me out."

"I couldn't sleep!" she snapped, rather too defensively to be truly convincing.

"Whatever gives you peace sweet 'eart." He paused, and after winking he continued, "I think we both know what it was that passed between us."

"You're despicable!" she hissed, standing on tip-toe as she leaned aggressively into him.

"You're deluded!" he snapped back, his eyes glinting dangerously.

Before he had time to defend himself, Elizabeth had slapped him hard; sending his other cheek stinging and his ears ringing. Jack took a deep breath, suppressing the temper he was known to exude before turning to see Elizabeth's deeply flushed face.

"Is that all you got?"

She hissed as she struck him again, harder then before, as her palm burnt hotly. To her absolute frustration Jack only laughed; he was mocking her, teasing her, provoking her, and without thinking she raised her hand to strike him a third time. But before she could do this he had caught her hand in his, and she gasped breathlessly as he brought her uncomfortably close to him.

"Twice…" he panted, releasing her hand before pushing her away, "Twice is quite enough for any lass."

He watched as she bent over to catch her breath, pushing idle strands of hair behind her ear, whilst adamantly refusing to meet his gaze.

"Come now Miss Swann," he began, approaching slowly with his hand extended, "'Tis fool hardy to continue in this manner. Tonight we go to Tortuga and I need to know that I can depend on you."

"Why would I possibly want to help you?"

"Because young William's very life depends on what happens tonight. And unless you want to see you're beloved swinging from the gallows, I suggest we put our personal differences aside. Now, do we have an accord?"

After swallowing a ball of contempt, Elizabeth took Jack's hand in hers and, shaking it so firmly that she caused him to yelp in pain at the pressure to his recent injury, she smiled before adding,

"You can count on me…Captain."

* * *

Well, let me know how it goes. Looking forward to reading your reviews xxx 


	17. Chapter 17

This is a short filler chapter to get me where I want to be. Also, I have to leave it on the cliff hanger...

* * *

Like a man who is well practiced at such things, Captain Jack Sparrow sauntered conspicuously through the streets of Tortuga; inhaling deeply the scents of gun powder and tobacco, as the sun smouldered heavily over the roof tops. Although his love of the sea was eternal, sometimes he would welcome the way the ground was so steady on land; even if he was unpractised at walking on it. Turning his head to survey those about him Jack sighed, closing his eyes momentarily to let the noise swim into his ears. Oh for the peace of Tortuga, he thought as he slowly opened his eyes as he continued to make his way towards "The Faithful Bride". A flock of harpies would be a welcome respite from the delightful company of Miss Swann. As Jack thought this he spat on the dust in front of him, raising his eyes to the painted faces of the women that hung over the balcony of the tavern. After flashing them a golden smile and bowing low he began to climb the steps with the bitter exclamation,

"Bloody women."

It had taken Will forever to convince Norrington to sit, and remained seated, at the bar in "The Faithful Bride." Even though the plan had seemed to have enfolded seamlessly so far, Will could help but feel nervous as he watched Norrington spy all about him with suspicion, whilst adamantly refusing to take a drink of any kind. Will took a swig from his tankard, the alcohol simultaneously causing paranoia and calming his nerves, as he glanced at Norrington whose eyes were firmly fixed on his glass.

"Have a drink," Will urged, digging at him with his elbow, and nodding to the glass when Norrington looked up. "It will help pass the time."

"No thank you," Norrington articulated sourly, pushing his glass towards Will. "Another hour Mr Turner," he added after a moment of silence, leaning back slightly on the stool his was teetering on, "Another hour is all you've got. If I see no evidence of Mr Sparrow or Miss Swann by that time we are returning to Port Royal. Do I make myself clear?"

At that moment Will's attention was caught by a familiar face suddenly appearing in the crowd; and he smiled as he saw Jack slowly lift his hat in a form of salute, before disappearing once again. Norrington, seeing the smirk that spread across Will's lips snapped his head around to see only drunken grins, and vicious scowls.

"Absolutely," Will answered eventually, downing the remnants of his tankard, before starting on Norrington's drink.

"Look luv," Jack began silkily, letting Scarlet's hand drop to her side at the great peril that she would once again raise it to strike him, "It is imperative that you don't go making all that fuss. I am here on business, not pleasure."

Scarlet said nothing for a moment and, after processing what he could have possibly have meant, she replied,

"All pleasure is business Jack."

Catching the full meaning behind Scarlet's words Jack smiled, reaching inside his pocket to produce two golden coins. Scarlet's eyes lit up as he pressed them into her palm, closing her fingers over them. Very slowly Scarlet leaned in towards him and, after pressing her crimson lips lightly against his, she breathed hotly into his face,

"Welcome back to Tortuga, Captain."

For a moment, Jack was compelled to follow Scarlet as she walked away; her hips swaying provocatively underneath her dress. Yet there was something much more important to be done here this evening and, after swallowing his lust down into his stomach once more, he turned his back on Scarlet to be met by a pistol in the face.

* * *

Reviews eagerly anticipated xxx 


	18. Chapter 18

I hope that some of my old faithful readers shall come back and continue with this.

* * *

Jack froze; his instinct to pull his own pistol subdued by the unusual fear he felt as he looked down the barrel to the hand that held it. For a moment he was unable to focus on anything else; all around seemed to dissolve except the pistol, and the voices that barked around him seemed to die as he heard a familiar voice say,

"It's been a long time Jack Sparrow."

The words seemed to shake Jack free of the fear that had seized him and, as he felt the pistol being lowered he exhaled deeply as he saw the man that stood before him. Clearing his throat Jack shook his head, ridding himself of the uncertainty that had temporarily clouded his thought and, pressing his palms together in his familiar prayer he smiled before replying,

"That is no-way to be greeting a friend, mate."

The man stopped and, before taking a seat at a table that had no doubt been chosen for it being positioned in a dark corner; his lips curled into a self-serving smile before he said,

"Acquaintance, Jack. We sort of men shouldn't go in for friends."

Jack smiled politely before taking the seat opposite, smiling at the large tankard that had been placed in front of him, before placing his hands flat on the table. He collected his thoughts before turning his eyes to the man who sat opposite. It was no good trying any old tricks on this one. This was Roger Goodfellow, Captain of the Wandering Bark; known for his wits and feared because of them. He wasn't just any old press ganged, land lubber. No, Roger was formally Robert Masterson, Captain Robert Masterson of the HMS Dauntless. Swiftly Jack corrected himself; Commodore Masterson, not just Captain. He had become something of a hero when he had turned his back on the Navy, and joined the crew of the Wandering Bark. The mutiny was legendary, for there had been no fighting. Roger had persuaded the Captain that it was in the best interests of all concerned if he just gave up the ship to him…and he did. Jack swiftly gulped down a mouthful of the frothy grog, coughing before nervously drumming his fingers on the rough, wooden table. At least Jack Sparrow had one thing on his side; the element of surprise.

"So Jack," Roger began, deliberately leaving off Jack's title of Captain, "I take it that you've come here to persuade me to give myself up. To come back with you to Port Royal and tell a jury that your friend William Turner is an innocent man."

"Well that would be me main aim."

Roger smiled, running his hand through his greasy blonde hair before the smile disappeared from his lips. He leant across the table attentively, and he almost hissed in a whisper,

"But what you're forgetting Jack is that I am an innocent man. If I hear it correctly, it was you that killed young Mr Hunter."

"And if I be hearing correctly it were you that hired him to do your dirty work." Roger said nothing, his eyes fixed on Jack's fingers as they insistently drummed the table.

"Is cowardice something that is rife aboard the Wandering Bark, Captain?" Jack mocked, his hands leaving the table as he placed them in his lap, finding security as he curled his fingers round the hilt of the dagger that was concealed in his sash.

"Maybe they need a change of leadership, as it were. Let a real pirate show 'em a thing or two."

"And I suppose you are the man to do that?"

Jack smiled slowly, his dark eyes sparking with the joy in the tease as he replied, "Why, now you come to mention it, that is a very kind offer. Just let me be knowing the when and the where, and I shall try my up most to make me self available."

Roger still said nothing; and although he was not smiling Jack knew he was amused. Very slowly he reached inside his waistcoat pocket, raising the other hand high above his head to protest his innocence. Jack's grip tightened around the hilt of the dagger, yet relaxed again as he saw that all Roger held in his hand was a piece of paper, which had been carefully folded into a square.

"And I suppose this is the evidence you've come all the way to Tortuga in search of?"

Jack's eyes were enough of a response, as he realised that what Roger held was the letter of instructions to that poor, unfortunate man he had chosen to carry out the task he hadn't the courage to do himself.

"I must confess," Jack began, leaning in across the table and lowering his voice to all around, "I would be very happy to take it off your hands."

"Jack…" Roger sighed patronisingly, only to be interrupted by Jack snapping sharply,

"Name your price!"

"It's not the sort of thing money can buy." Roger watched as the disappointment made it self clearly known in Jack's dark face.

"You see, this is the thing that you always got wrong." Jack watched sourly as Roger folded the piece of paper once again, and placed it back inside his pocket. "Men like us shouldn't make attachments; we shouldn't care about people Jack. It's not healthy; it only leads men like me to take advantage of it. You're a good pirate," Roger said, interrupting himself as he rose slowly to his feet, "It's a shame that you had to throw it all away for that whelp Turner."

At once, Jack was on his feet, as he drew the dagger and quickly pressed it against Roger's throat.

"Give me the letter!" Jack spat, holding the blade right next to his skin as he threatened to apply more pressure with a quick flick of the wrist. Roger only laughed, glancing to a group of men that had been watching from behind and, who now, approached, revealing the pistols that had been hidden inside their jackets.

"Don't do anything foolish Jack…Don't do anything you'd regret."

At the sight of the weapons Jack stepped backwards, his dark eyes clouding with anger as he dropped the dagger to the floor, kicking it to one of the men, who stopped down swiftly to pick it up.

"That's better," Roger said, dusting down the sleeves of his jacket, before straightening the lace of his cuffs and running his hand once again through his hair.

"What is it?" Jack asked calmly, clenching his fists to silently restrain himself. "What is it that you'll be wanting?"

Jack saw that that it crossed Roger's mind to provoke him further but, thinking better of it, his teeth snapped into a yellow grin before he began,

"I believe you've acquired a new crew member of late." This immediately grabbed Jack's attention, and he could hardly mask the surprise in his face as he heard Roger continue,

"A certain young woman; Miss Elizabeth Swann, I believe?" Roger paused, waiting for an affirmation that didn't come. "Now I know that she is a pretty woman; striking even, and fiery to the last. No wonder Norrington made him self half mad for her. Didn't she try to kill Barbossa?"

Jack said nothing, his mind still whirring by the unexpected mentioning of Elizabeth in such circumstances.

"And now she is engaged to William Turner…no doubt she stowed a way with you in order to save him?" Roger's lips seemed cruel and hard, yet his voice was thick with something more dangerous as he added, "I'll make a deal with you Captain Sparrow. You send the lass to me and I shall give her the letter."

Jack looked at Roger's outstretched hand with suspicion. Something was not right; something was out of joint. He had expected some sort of deal to have been struck; some kind of terms to have been agreed, but this so unexpected. And as he grasped Roger's hand and shook it firmly he only wished that it would come right in the end. After all, he was Captain Jack Sparrow.

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated! 


	19. Chapter 19

Hope you're all willing to stick with this!

* * *

Jack had closed his eyes as soon as he had finished relaying what was to be done to Elizabeth; expecting her to scowl and huff stupendously, maybe yet again striking him hard across the face. But as he looked at the blackness underneath his eyelids, absorbed for a moment in the speckled light that flitted across them, he was stunned by the silence which descended thickly between them. Cautiously he opened his eyes once more to see Elizabeth's brow wrinkled in concentration as she stared intently at the deck. This was not the response Jack had expected and the silence made him feel uncomfortable, as he shifted awkwardly on his feet.

"How well?" Elizabeth suddenly broke the silence, causing Jack to teeter somewhat off balance as he snapped the uncertain response;

"How well what?"

"How well do you know this Captain Goodfellow?"

Jack thought for a moment before replying, "How well does anyone ever know any man?"

Elizabeth sighed impatiently at this evasive response and, feeling her cheeks flush with the anger he would so often inspire she continued, "You know what I mean…can he be trusted…to keep his word?"

Jack said nothing, seeing where it was that she was going with this line of questioning. He took a step forward, closing the gap between them and laying his hand flat on Elizabeth's arm, which were folded across her chest, he began almost in a tone of tenderness,

"You don't have to do this, luv. We can find another way."

"Is there?" she asked, her eyes flashing with the conviction which he so admired in her, as she flicked her head round to face him completely once more. "Is there another way?"

Shaking himself free from the caress of her warm eyes, Jack cleared his throat before staggering backwards, "Course not. Well, not that I can gather. I was just saying that to comfort…it's the sort of things ladies want to hear at such times."

"Forgive me for not being suitably flattered." Elizabeth paused, biting her bottom lip momentarily to stop herself from continuing. She watched as Jack pressed his palms together, raising them to his lips before his fingers explored them. There was something behind his nervous agitation that surprised Elizabeth; she could draw attention to it; she could mock him for it, but that could be dangerous…after all, how often was it that the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow was concerned for the well being of a woman?

"I have to do this Jack…I don't think I can make you understand…"

Jack's attention, which had been caught by something out of the corner of his eye, was again entirely her own. His voice was low and charged with sincerity as he leant back, pressing his back against the wooden post,

"Try me."

Elizabeth was lost for a moment; the words seemed to dry on her tongue as she became nervous under his intense scrutiny. After clearing her throat, she began,

"It's simple really. I love him."

"Roger Goodfellow?" Jack uttered, his voice not betraying whether he was serious or not.

"Please…please Jack…" Elizabeth's voice was tainted with emotion as her eyes seemed to turn to liquid with the threat of tears, "Please don't mock this. I know…I know that I'm not the kind of girl…"

"Woman," Jack corrected, raising an authoritative finger. Elizabeth blushed.

"I'm not the kind of woman that does this sort of things well. Yes, I'm strong; I can handle life and death situations…"

She saw Jack nod in acknowledgment and she smiled briefly before continuing,

"But I can't cope with loosing my heart. And if…if we can't get that letter he'll die. Will…he'll die. He's been part of who I am for so long; I can't even imagine a time where he won't be there, loving me…That's why I have to do this Jack. I can't let this opportunity just slip through our fingers. I owe it to Will."

Jack let her finish completely before beginning slowly; his eyes full of more sympathy than Elizabeth could ever believe they would express;

"You must forgive me, 'lizabeth, for not being more empathetic towards you. I am not a man that is usually touched by the sort of emotions which seem to so often cloud the judgement of others."

Elizabeth, too stunned to speak, listened in absolute silence.

"I have tried me best to remain hospitable and welcoming during your time aboard the Pearl, but, I fear that I have not cared for you in the way that Will would wish. The finer emotions of the fairer sex is something that I was never designed to deal with."

"I think your wrong," Elizabeth replied, watching the way Jack cocked his head inquisitively to one side, not understanding what it was that made her say this.

"I think you are exactly the sort of man a woman could turn to in trouble." To her amusement, she was sure she could see a deep blush spread across his tanned face.

"In that respect…" she began tentatively, enjoying the way he was squirming uncomfortably under her flattery, "You couldn't be further from a pirate."

Jack contemplated replying, adding something sarcastic to the mix but something unusual that he compliment had inspired, prevented him from doing so. With purpose he turned from her, sensing the way her eyes followed him as he took a pace forwards, before turning to face her once more.

"You will find Captain Goodfellow at The Faithful Bride. The man is no fool; he will expect me to follow you... If he suspects that we have deviated from his instructions in the slightest…" Jack paused, not wishing to follow the thought to its conclusion, as he began to stroke the beads that were interwoven into his beard, as he thought in silence. Suddenly his eyes burned brightly with a new found confidence, and his lips curled into a smile that was reflected in hers.

"I think there maybe a way in which we could achieve the upper hand, as it were…"

"Yes?"

Very slowly, Jack began to approach her predatorily; his eyes acquiring that glaze which made his pupils indistinguishable from his irises.

"What is the one thing that is true of any man?" Jack asked; thrilled by the way Elizabeth stumbled nervously backwards, for a moment loosing the composure that she would wear as a mask.

"Of any pirate you mean!" Elizabeth snapped back, her voice catching in the back of her throat nervously, as she felt her back press against the wall of the cabin.

"Ah!" he said, placing one arm to the side of her and leaning against it, "I am glad that you have learnt to distinguish between the two." With a smile he slowly moved away, backing across the room before pausing; cocking his head to one side as his eyes scanned Elizabeth's body appreciatively.

"Aye…I would say you were just about right."

"About right for what?" Elizabeth replied, tentatively watching as Jack crouched down, throwing open a chest that was stood in the corner of the cabin, and smiling at its contents. In one brisk movement he was on his feet, bringing with him what appeared to be folds of a deep green fabric.

Seeing the confusion in Elizabeth's eyes only heightened Jack's sense of mischief and, when he considered himself to be a reasonable distance from her, he loosened his grasp so the gown he was holding revealed itself as it dangled from his hands.

Elizabeth knew that she should take offence; the dress he held, though beautiful, was not exactly the sort of gown that any respectable woman would ever dream of wearing. Elizabeth was slim, but even this dress would cause her to gasp at its tight fit; the bodice was clearly too tight and too low cut to be comfortable. It's very style seemed to betray what Jack had meant when he had asked her what was true of every man…She knew now what he was suggesting that she do.

"I couldn't possibly wear that Jack," she said eventually, her eyes still eyeing the fabric with lust. "It wouldn't be proper…"

"Come now Miss Swan…" Jack interrupted, noticing the way Elizabeth's voice wavered with uncertainty, "This ain't no garden party in Port Royal. There will be no-one in Tortuga that would think any less of you for wearing such a pretty thing…quite the opposite in fact."

Seeing the unavoidable logic behind Jack's suggestion, she felt herself swaying undeniably towards the dress; it's green fabric lustrous under the smoky oil lamp light. So easy it would be to slip out of her cabin boy clothes and, to once again slip into something beautiful and feminine. Already she could feel the petticoats against her legs, her hair against her neck and it made her ashamedly proud to imagine the looks of desire she would inspire in the pirates of Tortuga. So, it didn't take much for Jack to finally persuade her with the words;

"Remember Elizabeth…you are not a married woman yet."

* * *

Let me know what you think xxx 


	20. Chapter 20

As Elizabeth had climbed carefully up the steps to the deck above she had tried to keep her head held high as she felt the crew's eyes on her. Ana Maria, lounging back against the mast, her hat cocked to one side smiled on, and Mr Gibbs was lost for words.

"Well…I…armmmm…" he spluttered as Elizabeth drew closer, digging his elbow sharply into Jack's side, causing him to spin around. Jack's dark eyes swept over Elizabeth's face, taking in every contour as though he had only now seen her clearly, passing down her long, exposed neck and down to the vast expanse of olive skin laid bare on her chest.

Elizabeth tried to steady her breathing but the tight gown was making this difficult and as she felt Jack's eyes so brazenly upon her she felt the way her flesh swelled, restricted by the fabric, as her chest rose and fell. When she had first regarded herself in the oval gilt mirror in Jack's cabin her first reaction had been shock. Never before had she felt so exposed, compromised even, and she imagined first her father's and the rest of Port Royal society's reaction if she had ever dared to wear anything like this. But the shape was so flattering, the colour and fabric alluring in the way it skimmed and then clung to her body, rustling softly as she moved, that Elizabeth couldn't help but feel a thrill of excitement. And now, now she had reappeared above deck, it seemed that Jack had been right in his assessment of what sort of reaction such a dress could inspire.

"'Course it is not what you'll be used to be wearing…" Jack was teasing her, knowing that she knew how striking she looked; knowing too how much she was enjoying the freedom of it. Maybe Jack had been right about what he had said before about the ladies of Tortuga? Perhaps they really were free? Inwardly, Elizabeth rebuked herself. Jack was _never_ right. "But it has an appeal of its own…as it were."

The heat of his appraising gaze was almost intolerable, making her feel uncomfortably vulnerable and she quickly tried to rid herself of it by asking, "What's the plan?"

Roger Goodfellow had taken up residence in one of the rooms on the first floor of The Faithful Bride and waited. He sat down at the low wooden table and listen to the raucous of the streets outside: the crashes of brawls in the street, the smashes of empty bottle. From within he could here the squeals and shrieks of Tortuga's ladies as the men that passed through attempted to purchase themselves a night of entertainment and comfort. It never even crossed Roger's mind to follow suit. He was not that sort of man. Besides, he thought to himself as he uncorked a bottle and cut himself a thick slice of the salt-caked ham, there was something much more valuable that he was in the market for this evening.

"Cap'n," a rich voice sounded from the shadows, concealed on the balcony. Roger looked up to his first mate, a large, African man with a large pink scar down one side of his face that had caused one of his eyes to close. He flicked his head in the direction of the street bellow and, after licking his fingers clean, Roger rose slowly to his feet and walked out into the balcony to look down at what had caught his first mate's attention.

A woman was picking her way through the streets of Tortuga, her clear eyes ever watchful of the lecherous pirates that sauntered drunkenly towards her and leered. She combated their advances with dignified silence before continuing to walk towards her destination of The Faithful Bride. Although her dress was indiscernible from any other woman in Tortuga it was her manner, the way she held herself with such poise, which made her stand out.

"Well, well, well," Roger mused, amused, as he watched until the beautiful woman disappeared out of sight below them.

"Is it her?" his dark companion asked.

"I should think so."

They both watched as the woman, a tall, willowy woman with fair brown hair and a striking face, reappeared, her hips swaying slightly with every step.

"Well wouldn't she be the prettiest piece of skirt that ever deigned to set foot in the streets of Torgtuga?"

Roger gave his first mate a reprimanding look and, watching the woman long enough to see her enter The Faithful Bride, said, "Go downstairs and bring her to me…" The dark man smiled, flashing a multitude of gold teeth, but before he quitted the room Roger grabbed him by the scruff of the shirt and, pulling him sharply into him, cautioned, "Be gentle mind."

Commodore Norrington had been on edge ever since a fight had broken out for the fifth time that evening. A drunken, one-eyed pirate had clumsily stumbled into a table, upsetting it, causing the cards and counters of a game Norrington had never seen before to clatter to the floor. The men who had been at play had instantaneously sprung to their feet, drawing their pistols, sending punches flying and men diving over upturned stools.

For the fifth time that evening Norrington had instinctively reached for his pistol, only to be prevented by Will's hand on his arm.

"I don't think that would be wise."

"I'm beginning to expect that you're enjoying this, Mr Turner."

Will said nothing for a moment as he smiled down into his tankard before asking, "Whatever gave you that impression?"

A large woman with a highly made-up face came flying into them, knocking Norrington off balance on his stool. He turned round to her, his face wrinkled in disgust, as she slurred, "Begging your pardon, sir" before being swept off into the arms of a man with a long black beard.

"Only a pirate could enjoy such a dissolute way of life." But just as he had said this Norrington noticed a woman, quite unlike the rest, pushing her way past the men that crowded round the door. Of course, her appearance was highly indecent, her dress just as revealing as the rest, but she did not look like the rum-soaked hags that swarmed around the men that flashed the promise of gold. She was, dare he admit it even to himself, beautiful?

"You're blushing, Commodore," Will teased, his words very much affected by the amount of alcohol he had consumed to pass the time. "Could it be that you might be tempted by one of The Faithful Bride's eager employees?"

"Elizabeth?" Norrington said, astounded.

"What?" Will gasped, automatically turning to follow Norrington's line of sight. It _was_ Elizabeth, looking as he had never seen her look. This couldn't be right, Will desperately tried to understand; this wasn't part of the arrangement. Why was she here of all places, not only compromising herself but compromising all that he and Jack had planned?

"It seems you were right, Mr Turner." Norrington had risen to his feet and produced a handful of silver coins. "Now if you settle our bill I shall fetch Miss Swann."

He dumped the coins on the bar beside Will but Will had no intention of staying put. Something had happened for the plan to change and, whatever it was, it could not be good. But before he had taken more than a few steps he walked directly into Norrington, whose face was contorted with anger, and whose arm was shaking as he pointed a finger to the place Elizabeth had just been.

"Where is she?"


End file.
